The Aftermath
by Metashock
Summary: This story is based on BOF1 and BOF2. It deals with many aspects of both games and includes a new evil as well. New chapter finally! Read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 1 The Return  
  
Ryu removed his impervious Dragon Sword from Jade's body. Ryu finally got his revenge on the man who took his sister Sara away from him. Falling to his knees, Jade still somehow found the strength to laugh tremendously, "Ha! Are you happy now that you've beaten me? Don't let it go to your head. You didn't really defeat me. It was my destiny to lose. I knew it when I released the goddess. Enjoy meeting Tyr, the goddess of destruction!" Wheezing hard, Jade took his last breath and collapsed, staining the tiled floor with his remains.  
  
"Let me at her!" anxiously exclaimed Karn, the thief from Bleak. "Tyr? Where is she?"  
  
The group was puzzled, so they decided to search the throne room, but they didn't really find much.  
  
Ryu searched the throne itself and found the Emperor Sword, the most powerful sword ever created. Taking the sword and scabbard for himself, Ryu continued to explore the immediate vicinity.  
  
"Aaah!" Gobi, a salesman from the underwater city of Prima, cried. Suddenly, the floor beneath them shook slightly, and they all turned towards Gobi.  
  
"This must be what Jade was talking about," Gobi said, rather proud of himself for his investigative success. A depression of a square around Gobi was now visible, and the eight by eight foot square gradually started to descend. "There were two crested tiles here, so I stepped on them." The platform increased in speed. "Hurry! Get on!"  
  
Quickly jumping onto the elevator in front of Jade's throne, the heroes descended into the depths of Obelisk, searching for the planet's scourge. When the elevator stopped, Ryu noticed the figure of a little girl at the end of a narrow path of tiles.  
  
With Ryu leading them, the eight walked over to the young girl. "What do you want?" she asked sweetly. "Did you come here to have a wish granted?"  
  
"Not really," Ryu answered.  
  
The little girl looked saddened and confused. "You didn't come for a wish? Then, why are you here? Why do you have your sword out? Are you ready to fight?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Ryu raised his newly acquired Emperor Sword and prepared to strike her down.  
  
Instead of preparing for the blow, however, she put her arms over her head for protection and screamed. "I haven't done anything. Don't hurt me." After a short pause, she began again, "I'll do anything for you. Please be my friend?"  
  
Hearing shouts of "don't do it" in the background, Ryu politely replied, "In your dreams."  
  
"Why are you treating me like this?"  
  
Her behavior and innocent appearance was actually starting to make Ryu feel guilty. Unexpectedly, as Ryu was about to change his response, a spirit materialized behind the little girl. It was Sara. She had come to warn and assist Ryu one last time, "Ryu, use the magic of Agni! She'll reveal her true self!" Ryu's seven companions were dumbfounded at the sight of Ryu's deceased sister.  
  
"I am not. I've done nothing!" the little girl pleaded.  
  
"She'll fool you with her innocent looks. She's evil, but she'll hide it. Don't be fooled!" With that statement, the apparition vanished. At last the little girl prepared to attack, and the eight could feel energy being emitted from her small body. Deciding to obey his sister's ghost, Ryu used the power of Agni, instantly fusing all of the companions into one monstrous being. The girl started throwing spherical energy waves at the great merger, but they dissipated as they struck its thick armored hide.  
  
Breathing heavily, the little girl angrily yelled, "You can't challenge me to a fight! You're only humans. I'll destroy you all." Agni launched its first wave of attack, a devastating lightning shower. "I.don't believe this!" The little girl began to change. Multiple sets of tentacles and mouths erupted from her delicate body. Tyr's true form, a hideous beast of destruction, had finally been drawn out.  
  
The battle raged on within the dark depths of Obelisk between the two forces, and the victor would decide the fate of the entire world. Tyr, the force of evil, fought with all her might with energy balls, meteorite attacks, claws, and dozens of rows of teeth in order to fulfill her desire to destroy the world. Agni, the force of good, showered lightning, fire, and ice blasts on its foe to save the world from a plunge into eternal darkness. The battle raged for hours, both sides attaining the advantage at different points in the battle. At last, however, Tyr was defeated.  
  
"You can't win, humans. This is only temporary. I shall return." Engulfed in flame, Tyr's body disappeared without a trace, setting off a chain reaction that caused the floor to cave from beneath them. The heroes narrowly escaped with the help of the Great Bird, otherwise known as Nina.  
  
Upon returning to Winlan, the heroes, especially Ryu, were praised by the spirit of Sara for their accomplishment. Although she looked a little sad, Sara said, "I'm proud of you, Ryu. You turned the tables on the goddess of destruction. You and your companions completed the mission of the legendary warriors. This is the beginning of a new legend. I have watched you succeed. So, I have no regrets in leaving you."  
  
"Wait!" Ryu shouted. He didn't want her to leave him again.  
  
"Goodbye, Ryu. You made me proud. You are a true warrior." With these final words, the companions watched her as she drifted effortlessly until she faded away in the blue sky.  
  
As suddenly as Sara had disappeared, the Dragon Lord appeared in front of them in order to congratulate them. "You have done well. I'll remember that you saved the world. This is the beginning of a new legend!"  
  
After hugging each other and cheering for the hopeful return of peace, Nina, princess of Winlan, commented, "It is finally over."  
  
Karn jumped into the air and swung his fist as if punching an invisible enemy. "It's about time!"  
  
The Dragon Lord sighed, gently shaking his head. "There is still much work for you. You must help those who lost much during the war."  
  
Karn lamented in grief, "Can't we take a break?"  
  
Bo, a noble wolf archer from Tantar, looked at Karn as if he was a fool and lectured, "A real hero doesn't quit until the job is done."  
  
"We are making history!" Nina joined in. "We will all be legends some day."  
  
"That's right. Oh, don't forget, you still owe me money," Gobi reminded, referring to the million gold pieces the seven owed him for giving them gills, an underwater apparatus used for filtering oxygen from water.  
  
Laughing, Karn said, "Again with the money! Is he worthy of hero status?" The entire party laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
About to return all of the heroes to their respective towns, Nina stopped after hearing a shout to halt. Turning around, Nina gazed at one of Winlan's soldiers rushing to deliver a message. Out of breath, the soldier said, "Nina, we should return to the castle. The king is waiting."  
  
Shaking her head, Nina replied reluctantly, "There's still a lot of work left to be done. Tell the king that I'll return when I'm ready."  
  
With peace again present in the land, the companions decided it best to return to their native villages, living their lives without further discord. The fellowship disbanded, and they all started their new lives. Although Nina offered him a room at the palace, Ryu felt that he was obligated to return to Drogen, his hometown. After waving goodbye to Nina, the last of the seven, Ryu realized that he was alone. He knew he had his old friends in Drogen, but after losing his sister Sara and parting with his friends, this did not comfort him. After all, why did Sara, his only true family member, have to be taken from him?  
  
A year passed.  
  
Once the repairs from the Dark Dragon's assault had been completely finished, life settled down and was again peaceful in Drogen, and the town bustled as a small farming community once more. Easily making new friends due to his inherent charm and new hero status, Ryu was content with his life. He had become especially close friends with Tura, the local blacksmith, although Tura could not even slightly comprehend the complexities of Ryu's awesome Emperor or Dragon Swords. He lived on plot of land just outside of town and made a good living growing crops such as wheat to be sold at the market and making repairs on the homes of the villagers. In fact, that was how he had met Tura. Due to an unfortunate incident involving a horse and a red-hot horseshoe, a new window was placed in the side of his barn. Ryu repaired the damage, and the two have been good friends ever since. Frankly, after traveling around the world, the day-to-day chores and routine trips into town were becoming monotonous, however, not to mention the fact that he had not even left Drogen since his return.  
  
One day, Ryu had just finished planting his seeds for the next season when he decided to take a small trip into town to check up on the current prices for a bushel of wheat. As he strolled up to the market square, which was where all of the merchant stalls resided, Ryu noticed that Tura was struggling with the design of an iron shield.  
  
Upon wandering into Blazing Metal, the blacksmith's shop, to aid his friend, Tura immediately stopped his work to greet him and said, "Hey Ryu. I heard that a Wind Courier dropped off a letter for you. It should be at the Town Hall. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you still having those dreams about your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. I still feel guilty I guess.after all this time," responded Ryu gloomily. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?"  
  
"No. I know you still feel bad about what happened, having to finish off your own sister like that, but she was under Jade's mind control. You had no choice. I mean even she wanted you to do it. Besides, according to your story, she was proud of you for what you did even after the fact. Correct?"  
  
"I know, but still.why did she have to stand up to Jade alone? We would have fought with her. I know she was only looking out for us by turning us to stone to shield us from the flames, but I knew she could not defeat Jade on her own. I'm sorry. I'll try to think about something less distressing. What were you saying? Did you say that a letter arrived for me?"  
  
Tura, replying with excitement, "Yeah. I think it's from King Fordan of Camlon Castle! You're so lucky! It must be your official invitation to the Grand Tournament. You'll surely win, Ryu! You're one of the greatest swordsmen I've ever seen."  
  
"Great. I'll go get it right away. Thanks Tura." Silently nodding, Tura waved goodbye with an envious look on his face.  
  
Leaving Blazing Metal, Ryu passed dozens of other townspeople, selling wares and gossiping about the upcoming tournament in Camlon. After about ten minutes, Ryu finally made it to the Town Hall, the largest and most important building in Drogen.  
  
Upon opening the large wooden door, the village elder, Gorle, greeted him, "Ahh Ryu. Just the man I wanted to see. I have a letter for you. It has an imprint Camlon's royal crest on it. Perhaps it's your invitation." Gorle walked slowly, as old men tend to do, over to a small table in the corner of the room, while Ryu patiently waited by the front door. After some meticulous and tedious searching, he came back with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'm sure I put it on the table with these other documents. I wonder where it went," he said regretfully. "Although I can't find it, I remember seeing it, so don't be discouraged. I guess you'll have to go to the Grand Tournament without it. You saved Fordan and his people from the evil frog that enslaved his castle. I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"This incident is unfortunate, but I suppose you're right. I'll leave immediately," Ryu responded sadly. After waving goodbye to Gorle, Ryu closed the door and marched toward the square again.  
  
Before venturing onward to Camlon Castle, Ryu stopped by Blazing Metal in order to ask a favor of Tura. However, only Tura's wife Reyna was present. "Tura left to buy some supplies at one of the stalls in the square around here, but he didn't mention which one. There's no need to worry, though. I'm sure he'll look after your farm while you're gone." Smiling, Ryu thanked her and left the shop to search for Tura in the market square. Unfortunately, after exploring each and every stall, Ryu found no trace of his friend, so he sighed and returned to his farm. Although saddened by the fact that he could not say farewell to Tura, Ryu looked around for items to bring on his trip. After placing all of the necessary equipment and items into his pack, Ryu journeyed forth to Camlon. 


	2. Ch 2: Old Friend

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 2: Old Friend  
  
The journey to Camlon would take a day and a half, as it was dozens of miles from Drogen, but Ryu was in no hurry. The Grand Tournament was not for four days, allowing him to leisurely explore the countryside and hone his fighting abilities by defeating any stray monsters that might approach him.  
  
Gray clouds littered the sky throughout the day, and the gloomy atmosphere caused Ryu to sulk even more about the loss of his sister. As the day advanced, Ryu passed by several quaint little brooks and meadows. Soon, night fell, along with a light drizzle. Ryu came to a small ring of trees and stopped under a large oak, setting his equipment and supplies against its trunk. Folding his cloak inside his shield, he rested his head against it like a pillow. With the smooth melody of the falling rain in the background, he drifted off into a soft slumber.  
  
Strangely, he awoke to find himself in a massive temple, one larger than any of the Dragon Shrines he had ever visited when acquiring his dragon powers. Perplexed because his head no longer lied against his cloak and shield but against a real pillow, Ryu quickly jumped up when he saw a shadowy figure enter through a doorway thirty or so feet to his right. Scrambling to find his sword, he realized his equipment no longer lay next to him. Suddenly, Ryu's skin became scaly and massive wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. Poised to attack, Ryu's secondary defensive technique had been initiated.  
  
"Settle down Ryu. You know me," the shadow spoke with a feminine voice.  
  
Reverting back to his human form, Ryu inquired incredulously, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am.a friend," the silhouette responded. "I am meeting with you now to warn you about a new threat. This threat is perhaps even more powerful than Jade and Tyr.and it has been growing for the past year."  
  
"More powerful? But that cannot be possible. Who is this threat?"  
  
As the figure began to divulge the new evil's identity, a second figure came out from the same doorway. With blinding speed, he pierced the first figure's heart. Dropping to its knees, the first figure warned Ryu to run before falling to the marble floor.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Ryu, both out of wonder and fear. Ryu again transformed into the dragon to fight this mysterious shape. Unfortunately, there was a sharp motion of the hands toward the figure's lips, and a strange but familiar tune filled the air. Ryu suddenly felt weak, and struggling to keep conscious, he passed out due to overwhelming pain.  
  
Ryu found himself once again leaning against the tree, with his head against his cloak. The rain had stopped, and fresh dew and a clean scent filled the surrounding area. Believing what had happened to be only a bad dream, Ryu turned around to check if his equipment was there. Indeed, he found almost all of his equipment.  
  
"Whaaa-ttt?" he screamed. "Where is my sword? What has happened to my sword?" Searching around the glade for a few minutes, the investigation was fruitless. Disappointed and angry, Ryu again resumed his trek to Camlon.  
  
A few hours later, Ryu arrived at the front gate of Camlon Castle. "State your name and purpose, foreigner," a sentry said indifferently.  
  
"I am Ryu, an old friend of his highness King Fordan. I've come to compete in the Grand Tournament."  
  
"Ryu? It is you! Forgive me. I am rather tired and could not see clearly. It is a great honor to meet a warrior of your caliber. Of course you may proceed," an older sentry said. Pulling a lever, the gears started turning and the wooden gate ascended. Entering the town and reading the numerous signs in the streets of Camlon, Ryu discovered that one could enter the Grand Tournament by signing up in the town square, and that the festivities began the next day. Ryu considered himself lucky he came a day early, for he had believed the tournament was still a few days away.  
  
It was still there. Ryu felt embarrassed to see such a thing, for he believed he did not deserve it. He only did what he thought was best. The shining statue of Ryu stood in the center of the square, with all its majestic beauty and craftsmanship. The booth stood to the southeast corner of the square. As Ryu stood there, amazed at the statue, the townspeople stood there, amazed by him.  
  
"Look, the hero who defeated Tyr!" yelled one person.  
  
"I did not do it on my own, my friend," said Ryu, with sincerity. "My companions helped me in my quest. Without their support, I would never even have had the courage to face her. Save your appreciation for my friends. They are the true heroes."  
  
"But-," continued the townsperson.  
  
But he was interrupted. Ryu suddenly pointed at the sky with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Look! A diversion!" Ryu screamed. Startled by Ryu's violent movement, the crowd glanced up and then back at Ryu, who had quickly vanished. The people roared with laughter as they saw Ryu running speedily towards the booth, after which they went back to their own business.  
  
"I'm here to sign up," said Ryu.  
  
First looking at him with disappointment, the man then realized that Ryu did not know he needed to show an invitation. "Invitation please."  
  
"I don't have one. Gorle, our town elder, explained to me that he had received a letter addressed to me with Camlon's royal crest, but when he searched for it, he couldn't find it. Maybe my name will vouch for me. I am Ryu."  
  
"I know who you are, but that does not excuse the fact that you need an invitation to enter this tournament. Go take it up with the king if you want to enter bad enough, but I will not permit it without his approval."  
  
"As you wish." As soon as these words passed his lips, Ryu started his trip to the castle. Because of his vast fame as a warrior, the guards were very gracious and escorted him directly to Peridon, the king's most trusted servant and friend. Peridon bowed to him, accepting his request to see the king.  
  
Walking up the final set of stairs, Ryu and Peridon entered the throne room, a room filled with beautiful tapestries, stained glass, and a gold throne. Ryu, astounded by the change since the last time he had been there, bowed down to the king and asked, "Good King Fordan, may I fight for the glory of Drogen by becoming a participant in the Grand Tournament?"  
  
"Of course you may Ryu, but didn't you get one of the official entrance letters?" wondered King Fordan.  
  
"I did.or at least the elder did. It was misplaced somewhere in the Town Hall. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you my liege."  
  
Laughing, "You don't have to be so proper around me." Fordan stood up, and slowly walked to Ryu. "You may sleep in the castle tonight, old friend," Fordan said exuberantly, while giving him the Royal Hug. King Fordan and Ryu talked about what had happened since their last meeting, also mentioning how Camlon acquired its newly found wealth. After Nanai had been destroyed, Fordan sent soldiers to clear away some of the rubble and look for survivors. Finding only a minute number of men, including Peridon, who at first was employed as a soldier of Nanai, the main and perhaps most beneficial discovery was the horde of diamonds inside one of the many lava-filled caverns. After the discussion of a few more topics, King Fordan realized that it was getting late. "Pardon my rudeness, but I'll need to get plenty of sleep if I'm to judge the tournament tomorrow. Peridon will take you to your room, bring you your meals, and come for you in time to get ready for the tournament. Good day, Ryu and pleasant dreams."  
  
Soon after the entertaining reunion with the king, Ryu was led down a long hallway, newly built since his last trip to the castle.  
  
Unexpectedly, Peridon stopped and opened a door. "Here is your room," Peridon said, with his armed outstretched towards the very appealing living space. "I hope it is to your liking." Its richness almost surpassed even that of the king's throne room.  
  
Marveling at the generosity of King Fordan, Ryu responded with a sigh, "You do not need to go through this much trouble for me. This room is nicer than any I have ever been in. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"You're welcome sir. Good evening," Peridon said. He bowed, and then left for the night.  
  
Still worried about the disappearance of his Emperor Sword, Ryu comforted himself with the fact that he still had the Dragon Sword, a sword still of practically unparalleled strength and quality. In anticipating the strenuous activity of the next day, he finally dozed off after a couple of hours. 


	3. Ch 3: Only Third

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 3: Only Third  
  
Awakened by the slight alarm of Peridon's gong, Ryu scrambled out of bed with the intent of attacking the intruder. "Oh. Don't wake me up so suddenly Peridon," pleaded Ryu, leering at him as if he were a criminal. I could have hurt you."  
  
"I will try not to next time, sir. Breakfast begins in thirty minutes. Please go to the dining hall if you would like to join in."  
  
"Of course!" Peridon left the room, leaving Ryu alone so he could get ready. Getting ready was taking longer than Ryu had expected, partly because he was not fully awake yet. His lack of coordination and attentiveness was made apparent when he tried to place his sheath over his right foot. In addition to his drowsiness, however, he was contemplating that night's events. Something about the words he overheard did not seem like all was well in Camlon.  
  
Last night, after Ryu had finally gone to sleep, he was awakened by faint voices outside his room. Curious as to what was being said, Ryu silently tiptoed over to the door of his lavish guestroom and eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
"Did you get it?" a man asked.  
  
"Yeah I got it," answered a second man. "It is much more powerful than I ever imagined. Unfortunately, Senteeri gave me strict orders to give it to you and not use it tomorrow in battle."  
  
"Good. I'll tell Lord Senteeri that you have done well. I'll deliver it as soon as the tournament is over. Until we meet again."  
  
As abruptly as it had started, the discussion had ended.  
  
Wondering about who had been talking and what they had been talking about, Ryu finally finished getting ready. Leaving his room, he wandered down the glorious hallway into the dining hall. Greeting the king, the queen, and his few guests, Ryu sat down and ate the most delicious meal he had had in a long time. After the feast, King Fordan announced that the Grand Tournament would begin soon, meaning he needed to get to the arena. Ryu figured that he should get there quickly as well, so he rapidly put on his armor and helmet and went to the arena.  
  
Arriving at the arena, Ryu was baffled by the hundreds of people present and the multiple entrances. Where was he supposed to go? Glancing at the entrance on the left, Ryu saw a man in armor passing through it. Ryu believed that since a man of his size and dress must be a participant, he should follow him in.  
  
As Ryu gained distance on the armored man, the man unexpectedly turned 180 degrees and looked him in the eye. "You're not following me are you? What are you doing here?" the man inquired, irritated and annoyed. "You're not King Fordan. Only he, the queen, and Peridon, his loyal servant, are allowed in the royal judging box. If you're a participant, pass through the center entrance. If you're a spectator, go through the most eastern entrance. If you're neither, get out of here!"  
  
Disturbed by the guard's agitated behavior but happy that he knew his destination, Ryu found the other eight fighters at last. Wait a second. Eight? Oh no. Something was terribly wrong. There was only supposed to be a total of eight fighters.  
  
Reading off a long parchment, a man in a gold garb shouted, "Now listen combatants. This is the last time I am going to say this. You are to be in the ring when your name is announced. If you aren't and can't make it for some reason, you will be disqualified. If you kill your opponent, you will be disqualified. You must use your own weapons in each round. Arms will not be provided for you. However, no spells or other special powers may be used, as this contest is strictly one of physical might and cunning. While no special powers can be used, any enchanted armor may be, but only defensively. If our king decides at any time that you are cheating in any way, your disqualification and departure will be requested immediately. These are the terms. Obey them or quit now."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
Carefully folding up the parchment, the contestant director said, "Good. Now you wait until you are."  
  
"Wait a second," Ryu interrupted. "Aren't there only supposed to be eight contestants in this tournament? How come there are nine of us then?"  
  
"Hmm. You are correct Ryu. One of you should not be here." Perturbed because he had just put it away, the contestant director again took out the rolled-up parchment, which had the list of names on it. "Will all of you please give me your invitations please?" After each of the competitors gave their invitations to the director, he crosschecked their names. "What is this? One of the invitations has the name Tura Weldon on it, but that name does not exist on the official parchment. Since Ryu's invitation is missing, this Tura must have used Ryu's invitation to enter the Grand Tournament! Guards!"  
  
One of the men slowly removed his helmet, slowly revealing his ruddy copper- toned complexion. As the guards hurried over from attending the entrance, Ryu cried, "Tura! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted be known far and wide as a strong warrior like you, Ryu. You are always praised for your bravery and power, while I'm just a lowly blacksmith. I'm sorry for stealing and changing the name on your invitation, but I just wanted to be appreciated. Not just a few 'thanks' for making weapons, armor, and horseshoes, but real admiration."  
  
The guards drew their swords, pointing their blades at Tura. Attempting to lead him to jail, Ryu, saddened by his friend's condition, spoke up for him, "Let him go. He meant no harm. As long he is truly sorry for deceiving us and gives me my sword back."  
  
"Sword?" Tura questioned, confused. "What are you talking about? You know I would never take your sword. I know how much it means to you."  
  
Ryu, now more confused than ever because he believed and trusted Tura, still knew nothing about the disappearance of his fabled sword. After Ryu explained the entire dilemma, the director ordered a year sentence for Tura, despite his apology and Ryu's beseeching. Tura, with sorrow written across his face, gestured to Ryu and marched off with the soldiers to his fate, prison.  
  
Suddenly, thundering from high among the stands, King Fordan's voice roared with the opening remarks of the tournament. Waiting in nervous anticipation, Ryu blocked out the king's voice and heard nothing about the prize. All he heard was, "Let us begin! First we have Colan Lightfist, representing the town of Spring, and Ham Syfe, representing the town of Bleak."  
  
Lasting less than twenty seconds, the fight was one-sided the whole time. Colan didn't stand a chance against Ham's superior maneuverability and prowess with his trident and dagger. Colan swiped at Ham with his sword, unfortunately letting Ham block and catch it in his trident. Ham severely pushed it to the side, and then pounced upon Colan, dexterously placing his dagger near Colan's throat. That was it. The match was over.  
  
"Ryu Dragonedge of Drogen versus Tybaba of Gant." A large ox-like man entered, carrying an extremely oversized hammer. Thinking that Tybaba would in no way be able to adroitly wield such a massive weapon, Ryu got into position, while taunting the fool. The fight began. Swinging the hammer surprisingly fast, the ogre-like man felt strong opposition when it was deflected by Ryu's shield. With the hammer now on the ground, Ryu, sliced it before it could be lifted up. Now in two pieces, it was no longer an effective weapon. Swinging backwards with his arms, Tybaba caught Ryu by surprise, causing Ryu to fly back a couple of feet. The blow resulted in a gash in Ryu's lip. Grinning fearlessly, Tybaba picked up the head of his hammer and launched it at his foe, who quickly deflected it with his shield.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tybaba said with a horrified look on his face. "I can't win against you. You're a freak. I surrender." Tybaba acknowledged defeat after he saw Ryu's gash removed by the amazing regenerative powers of his Life Armor.  
  
Paying no real attention to the next two rounds, Ryu only noticed that cat- like man lost to a bird-like man from Winlan, while a cloaked man defeated a mole-person from Gramor.  
  
"Now for the semifinals of the competition," announced King Fordan. Ham Syfe of Bleak, versus Ryu of Drogen." Ryu quickly defeated Ham by slicing through his trident and forcing him into submission.  
  
"Now for the second half of the semifinals: Winger Ginsu, from the kingdom of Winlan, is pitted against Bandir, from the soaring kingdom of Hizan. Ryu resumed interest in the battle because he wished to study the moves of his future opponent.  
  
As soon as the battle began, Winger flew high into the sky. Drawing his bow and arrows, he aimed precisely at Bandir. Bandir, standing perfectly still, was just watching Winger. He appeared as if he was waiting for Winger to fire. Soon enough, an arrow had been launched, but not even Ryu expected Bandir's reaction. Bandir hastily pulled out a formidable-looking bow from under his cloak, along with three arrows. Placing the three arrows between his fingers, he aimed for only an instant. Shooting them all at once, the middle one struck and effectively knocked Winger's arrow out of the sky, while the left and right arrows pierced Winger's right and left wings respectively. Falling to the ground like dead weight, Winger cried out in pain. Rushing over to force his surrender, Bandir charged and slid is blade under Winger's chin. The battle was over, and the royal box nodded in approval of Bandir's victory. As Winger walked out of the arena, sulking and aching, Bandir remained in the arena for the final battle.  
  
Shocked, Ryu thought silently, "This will be tougher than I thought." Ryu again entered the stadium.  
  
Fordan looked very excited about the upcoming match. He would approve of either fighter winning his magnificent prize. "The final battle is about to begin. Who will win the glorious prize of becoming the general of my army? Will it be Ryu, the powerful hero who saved all of Camlon and perhaps the world, or will it be Bandir, the seemingly invincible knight from the kingdom of Hizan. Let the match begin!"  
  
"I have waited a long time for this moment, Ryu. I will not be defeated again," threatened the cloaked man. "Draw your sword," Bandir said as he charged Ryu.  
  
"Again? Who are you?" Ryu questioned, perplexed, but that's all he could say, Bandir had drawn both of his swords and was viciously slashing at Ryu. Fighting back by deflecting Bandir's attacks with his shield and sword, Ryu shattered Bandir's smaller blade with the might of his Dragon Sword. However, the larger blade actually was able to withstand the Dragon Sword's force, showing the influence Bandir must have in Hizan in order to attain such a weapon. While fending off Ryu's flurry of swings, Bandir took out an equally potent shield. Ryu spinned, trying to crush Bandir's hand with his shield, but his attack was dodged, and then countered. Amazed by the agility of the man, especially while wearing a full-body cloak, Ryu was doubtful of whether he would win. The barrage of pierces and swings were pointless, as both men seemed equally matched, until Bandir succeeded in one of his swings, knocking Ryu to the ground. Trying to pin Ryu down with rapid blade movement, Bandir was foiled when Ryu rolled to his right and kicked Bandir's shield to push him away.  
  
"Arrgh," Bandir yelled out of violent rage, knocking Ryu's sword out of his hand about twenty feet across the stadium. A sudden sweeping kick on Ryu's part knocked Bandir onto the ground, and after a quick flip onto his feet, Ryu sprinted in the direction of his sword. Bandir stood up, and took out his bow. With deadly accuracy, Bandir fired an arrow directly at Ryu's back. Luckily, Ryu's fantastic hearing warned him of the arrow, and he turned and deflected it with his shield while running. Finally making it to his sword, Ryu picked it up and hid defensively behind his shield, while walking slowly in the direction of Bandir, who was bombarding Ryu with a rapid discharge of arrows. After a few shots, Bandir then started shooting multiple arrows at a time, forcing Ryu to both block with his shield and knock them away with his sword. Suddenly, Bandir got down on one knee aimed slightly downward, and fired two arrows, which ricocheted off the ground under Ryu's shield, and pierced his shin plates. As Ryu collapsed, he lacked awareness of another arrow, which soared past his shield, striking the weak hinge of his arm plate. As Ryu lost the use of his left arm and fell on his back, Bandir looked dismayed, for his quiver had run dry after about fifteen or so shots. No longer feeling the need to hold his shield and bow, he threw them on the ground, only keeping his sword in hand. Ryu laid there in agony, trying to pull the arrows out with his one good arm, while Bandir slowly walked over to him, his identity still a mystery. Since none of the three arrows would budge, Ryu focused his energy on standing up. Mustering the energy to pull out his trusty Tri- Rang, he hurled it at his opponent.  
  
"What a pitiful attempt at redeeming yourself!" Bandir chuckled, teasing Ryu. "You can't hit me with a measly stick." Sidestepping, the boomerang flew harmlessly past him.  
  
Grinning, Ryu responded to Bandir's arrogance with, "Maybe not with the first passing." The Tri-Rang turned around, spinning again in the direction of the combatants.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bandir laughed again. As the Tri-Rang was about to collide with the back of his head, Bandir suddenly dropped to one knee and swung his sword upward, knocking it across the stadium until it fell helplessly to the dirt below. "I tried to warn you."  
  
"I'm not down yet."  
  
"You'll soon be." With that, Bandir charged Ryu once more. Ryu stabbed in order to defend himself. However, Bandir removed his cloak and spun it around Ryu's Dragon Sword, and flicked his wrist. Nimbly catching the sword, he now had both weapons. Ryu still in pain, Bandir kicked him to the ground and placed his foot on Ryu's chest. The crowd cheered as Bandir emerged victorious.  
  
Despite the din of the spectators, Bandir smirked, asking, "Recognize me now? You should. You beat the others and me at Nabal Castle one year ago. I've improved since then, don't you think, or maybe I've always been better. Maybe you only won because you and your friends outnumbered us. Just think of it as a fair fight this time. No dragon or Slimex."  
  
"Yeah I recognize you alright, or at least your voice. I heard your voice last night. You took my Emperor Sword, didn't you? Where is it?" Ryu yelled. Ryu tried to remove the arrows from his legs and arm.  
  
Teasing Ryu because of his struggle to take out the arrows. Bandir replied, "I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around. I have friends in high places. Remember, I'm the new general of Camlon now, and considering I'm already the third-ranked general of Hizan, I wouldn't mess with me if I were you."  
  
"Third? There are others stronger than you?"  
  
"Correct." Signaling to Peridon, who was standing at the side of King Fordan, to deliver the Emperor Sword, Peridon left the judging box. Unknown to Bandir, however, was the fact that Ryu saw this silent exchange of information. His suspicions had been confirmed. "The two others you defeated at Nabal are stronger and more brilliant at strategizing than I, although I don't like to admit it."  
  
The crowd finally simmered down, and King Fordan rose to say the closing ceremonies. "Let's cheer for our new general, Bandir!" The mass of spectators again applauded, praising their new military leader. Unfortunately, Ryu then fell unconscious because of the excruciating pain, due to the fact that the Life Armor had not yet healed his wounds. Worried about their old hero, the stadium attendants rushed him back to his room. 


	4. Ch 4: Nanai Mines

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 4 Nanai Mines  
  
Ryu woke up in his guestroom several hours after the tournament. Healed of his wounds but completely naïve about the time, he first pondered Peridon's early departure from the arena. After much inner debate, he believed that there could only be one reason why Peridon left so early. He was taking the Emperor Sword to a man named Senteeri.  
  
Looking through the holes in his leggings and shirt to see if any scars remained, Ryu stood up and left his room in search of King Fordan. Looking down every corridor and inside every room, Ryu had finally found Queen Vuna, who told him that her husband was in the throne room. Scurrying as quickly as he could, Ryu finally arrived at the large double-doors, the gateway to the throne room. As he was about to fling the door open, a soldier barged through it, frantically hurrying down the hallway. Curious as to what that was all about, Ryu open the door, discovering that the king was evidently discussing matters of extreme importance with Bandir.  
  
"Good. There you are Ryu," said the king with a look of deep dismay. "We've heard."  
  
"This man is a thief, your majesty," interrupted Ryu. "He and Peridon have plotted to steal my Emperor Sword!"  
  
"Fool!" yelled the enraged Bandir. "I have done nothing of the sort. Sorry for the outburst, your highness. May I explain to him?" The king nodded. "Yesterday, as I was securing my lodging for the night at the local inn, I overheard a conversation between two men about how easy it was to steal the sword from the great Ryu." Bandir took a deep breath; sweat trickled down his face. "That is when the confrontation became intense. I forced them against the wall of the inn, knocking the first bandit out. The innkeeper, angered by the violence in his inn, hid behind the counter, frightened of our.brawl. So I took them outside, although the conscious bandit was a little difficult to handle. After practically dragging them to a secluded part of town, I threatened him." Ryu, looking deeply troubled, was listening attentively. "He finally revealed his plan with Peridon, and I learned that the unconscious one was supposed to meet Peridon in the hallway at 1:00 AM, so I took the sword, made sure both were unconscious, and set out with the full intent of giving Peridon the sword in order to catch him. Since it was dark enough in the hallway such that even his torch could not light either of our faces, I tricked Peridon into thinking that I was one of those foolish bandits."  
  
Looking frustrated, Ryu exclaimed, "But you nodded to him just after you defeated me! You were acknowledging his escape!"  
  
Sighing, Bandir replied, "Don't you pay attention to anything? After each fight, Peridon, along with King Fordan and Queen Vuna, nodded in approval to the victors, that is, if they looked in the direction of the king, which is customary at these events. But as I said, Peridon didn't even see me. It was too dark!"  
  
Now angrier than confused, Ryu cried, "Then why'd you let him get away with my sword?"  
  
Bandir snapped his fingers, and a few guards came in with a rather beaten pale man. "Got away, huh? I think not. These soldiers tracked him down in the field, finally finding and apprehending him an hour or so ago. And, yes, they did recover your sword." Pausing for a moment, Bandir took from out of his sheath the Emperor Sword. Smiling, Bandir said, "I wanted to keep it clean." Then he laughed. Smiling, Ryu graciously received his prized blade and thanked Bandir. "Don't bother talking to Peridon, by the way. I cut out his tongue to prevent him from ever concocting such a devious and deceitful plan again. He sure learned his lesson." Turning to the guards, Bandir ordered, "Take him to prison. King Fordan will decide when he is released." The guards escorted him out of the throne room.  
  
"That time will not be soon," laughed King Fordan. "Anyway, back to the important recent event at the Nanai Mines. I'll keep it short. I have just been informed that a small band of hoods has attacked and taken all of the workers hostage, evidently wanting the diamonds for themselves. Bandir, I want you to send a small detachment of troops to the mines, along with Ryu. We will surely be able to crush these impudent ruffians and regain our source of wealth with even a minute amount of men, for these outcasts seem to be unorganized."  
  
"I will go myself and solve this problem, my liege, along with Ryu and about five or so soldiers," said Bandir. The king nodded with approval. "This shouldn't be that difficult."  
  
"Please hurry," ordered the king. "Those fools could kill the workers at any time. I fear that they already dead," the king said, with a worried look on his face. "Good luck."  
  
After kneeling down on one knee in respect, Bandir and Ryu, with their differences now resolved, packed up for the journey to Nanai; Ryu made sure he had all of the necessary weapons such as the Emperor Sword and the Tri- Rang. Then they began their two-day ride with six of the most powerful soldiers in Camlon's Royal Guard: Hilk, Clavius, Xaver, Rion, Melith, and Gelu. Ryu learned a lot about the individual soldiers as they rode through the countryside, but Bandir would not reveal anything that happened to him in the past year, not even information about Hizan. Unsatisfied and annoyed that he had no way of getting this information from Bandir, Ryu returned to talking to Xaver about his family life.  
  
The journey was especially long and boring. Nothing in particular occurred along the way. During the two nights of which the companions slept on the rugged terrain, Ryu did not even dream of his sister or anything else for that matter. As they were riding on the final day, Melith noticed the entrance to the mines in a small gorge as he came to the top of a ridge, along with a small mining village in the distance. A quarter of a mile further down the road was the ruins of the former city of Nanai, which was never properly cleaned up after the desecration of the earthquake machine.  
  
Stopping the party to discuss strategy, Melith warned, "Some of those scoundrels are guarding the entrance to the mines, and no doubt some more are looting the huts for any spare food or supplies. We should be careful, especially since innocents are involved."  
  
"I agree," said Gelu. "What are your orders, general?"  
  
"I doubt that they are expecting our entire group, so Ryu and I will come in from the south, moving directly toward the entrance," said General Bandir, with confidence. "Gelu, Xaver, and Hilk. You approach from the east, while Clavius, Melith, and Rion will approach from the west. Hopefully, they will not notice you as you make your way around the buildings. Ryu and I can easily take care of those guarding the entrance, but you need to protect our sides in case reinforcements await us from the supply huts. Understand?"  
  
Each member of the Royal Guard shook his head, but Ryu seemed a little unsure of Bandir's orders. "What if the enemy already knows we are here, and they do await us from the east and west of the village?"  
  
"Men, be careful as you round the outskirts of town. Move in slowly and get your bows ready," Bandir said convincingly. Ryu looked satisfied.  
  
After tying their six horses to a few trees at the top of the hill, the plan commenced, and Ryu and Bandir leisurely walked down the center of town toward the entrance. Immediately, the three guards pulled out their bows and aimed at the two. Doors suddenly opened from buildings on both sides of town, and four more came out from the east and three from the west, all preparing to fire.  
  
"What is your business here?" asked one of the guards cruelly. Chuckling slightly, "It's not like it matters. We'll kill them anyway. Fire at them men!"  
  
Luckily for the party, Bandir's plan worked. As soon as the order to fire was given, the Royal Guard effectively disabled all opposition on the left and right of Bandir. Oblivious to the deaths of their own allies, the three at the mine entrance still launched their attack. Ryu raised his shield to deflect the first assault from the guards, but the unexpected occurred. Bandir stretched out his hand, and it started to glow red. A loud crack sounded throughout the canyon, triggering the instant ear covering by all the troops, despite the side they were on. In addition to the sound, however, a blaze of fire shot out from Bandir's hand, incinerating the midair projectiles and turning the guards into a pile of blackened bones.  
  
Gawking at the general's extraordinary power but angry by their temporary loss of hearing, Ryu and the Royal Guard glared at Bandir. Waving them into the cave, they all entered the mines together.  
  
Unlike most mineshafts, these were fairly well lighted. Strings of torches along both walls successfully lit the entire trail. Eventually, they all regained their hearing, which was an unfortunate side effect that Bandir would consider before unleashing another deadly conflagration attack. As they descended farther and farther down the winding tunnel, the air began to become musty and cold. Stimulated by this change in atmosphere, Xaver finally decided to ask his question. Whispering, he inquired, "Where is everyone? You'd have thought we'd seen at least one worker by now, or at least one of their capturers."  
  
"I know what you mean," whispered Ryu sympathetically. "I'm a little frightened for them. Who knows what dangers they are being exposed to at this very second?"  
  
Ryu and the rest finally arrived at a split in the tunnel. Bandir stopped to contemplate this new dilemma.  
  
Meanwhile, the group of brutal bandits forced the miners to work in the diamond mines, but they weren't harvesting diamonds. "Come on," yelled the leader. "Death to all if the artifact is not found."  
  
A miner spoke out against the tyranny. "But the lava levels this far down rise and fall like the tide. Lava will surely envelope this entire room in a few measly hours."  
  
"You dare speak out against me?" asked the leader, surprised. "Lieutenant, show that miner that insolence is not tolerated." The lieutenant grabbed the miner, who fought back with all of his might, but to no avail. As the other miners watched with fear in their eyes, the lieutenant overpowered their friend and pushed him into the molten magma below. "Now get back to work!" ordered the lieutenant. The search resumed.  
  
At long last, Bandir finished deciding on the components of each party. "Hilk, Rion, and Gelu will accompany me in the exploration of the eastern area of the mine, while Ryu, Melith, Clavius and Xaver will explore the western region. Good luck to all of you."  
  
Ryu's party took the path to the left, but after a few minutes, Ryu mentioned how warm it was getting. "We must be getting near the ruins of the palace of Nanai, as the lava flows under it cause this intense heat throughout the mines."  
  
Continuing their walk down the twisting corridor, Xaver noticed a shadowy figure in the distance. "Look!" Xaver shouted excitedly, pointing to the figure. The silhouette lifted its head, turned around, and bolted down the tunnel. "Get him!" The group chased him, unknowing of the probable dangers that could lurk in the slightly lit darkness ahead. Before long, the ominous, dismal, atmosphere became even more terrifying when a loud smash sounded, causing some of the weak overhanging rocks to collapse onto the ground ahead of Ryu's company.  
  
"Should we turn around, Ryu?" asked Clavius politely.  
  
"No. I have a better solution," Ryu answered with certainty.  
  
The miners were still searching for the mysterious relic desired by the leader of the outlaws. Letting his troops compel the miners to do his wishes, he quietly waiting for the great discovery. Suddenly, however, the brief peace was disturbed when one of his men dashed into the lava-filled cavern, out of breath. "General Mendora, a small group of men are coming this way," he said. "I caused a landslide of rocks to block their path, but I don't know how long it will last. They must be strong if they defeated the men in the village."  
  
"Don't worry. We are more than a match for them," the general assured. "Even I and Lieutenant Hassen will overpower them." Relieved, the lookout went to the entrance of another passageway.  
  
"Back away from the pile of rocks, men," ordered Ryu. "I will move this rubble out of our way." With this word, Xaver, Melith, and Clavius immediately flat against the hard rock walls, leaving Ryu to put his plan into action. Before long, Ryu morphed into an immense dragon, unfortunately unable to unfold its wings because of the tight constraints of the walls and ceiling around him. The great dragon slowly opened its mouth, giving sight to fangs and rows of deadly teeth. A noise like the wind lightly blowing was suddenly emitted from the dragon, soon followed by a devastating ray of flame. Directing the fire at a concentrated point on the trouble, the barricade appeared to be showing signs of weakening, and the blaze entered farther and farther through the rocks ahead. Cheering Ryu on in hope of his success, the tremendous heat in such a confined space began to cause the Royal Guard to sweat exceedingly. The inferno finally ended, and a hole now existed in the rocks. While reverting to his human form, Ryu noticed that not all of his soldiers were in fighting shape. Sadly, the heat overwhelmed Xaver, causing him to faint.  
  
"We've no time to waste," claimed Ryu. "We'll return for him later. The miners might not have much time left, if they still live."  
  
Heartbroken by what they had to do, they squeezed through the new passageway and continued onward. Soon after the incident, the group detected an eerie red glow on the wall fifty or so feet down the tunnel, where the string of torches also disappeared.  
  
"We are now under what was Nanai," Ryu informed. "It might be a little hot down here from now on, but you should be able to take the heat considering you could tolerate what happened back there."  
  
"Be careful from now on," commented Melith. "The enemy is near."  
  
At the end of the tunnel, Ryu could hear harsh voices, along with the tapping of picks against the volcanic rock. In order to see what was happening, he stood flat against the wall, barely sticking his head around the rock. To Ryu, armored men were forcing the miners into doing hard labor for them, most likely harvesting precious diamonds. A very imposing man stood toward the left side of the chamber, appearing to be commanding the others, while another man stood at his side.  
  
Without consulting the other two, Ryu suddenly darted out from his cover and threw his Tri-Rang at three of the enemy troops, which hit the first and second but missed the third before returning to Ryu. Melith and Clavius followed, pulling out their bows and aiming at random enemies.  
  
"Ahh, Ryu. Remember me. We've met down here before, when you destroyed the earthquake machine." Laughing, General Mendora said convincingly, "Unlike last time, you don't actually think you can win this fight, do you? We completely outnumber you! And we have these hostages! Oh no. You will not win." Turning towards his minions, "The lieutenant and I will take care of these three. Men. Kill the miners!"  
  
Recognizing the former Knight, Ryu drew his sword. Clavius and Melith rapidly started firing arrows at the hoods in order to save the miners, but it was not long before Mendora and Hassen were upon them, swinging with endless fury. Although they had killed one of the soldiers, Clavius, Melith, and Ryu were forced to withdraw into a defensive position, fighting with sword and shield to protect themselves from the enemies' vicious melee strikes. Despite the fact that the numerous miners fought back with picks and fists, the evil soldiers' skill was greater, and they quickly overpowered the unfortunate workers. Screams of terror filled the air, as they were slowly murdered one by one, until all the innocents lied dead, after which the six remaining soldiers watched the combat of their two superiors, obeying orders to leave Ryu, Clavius, and Melith to their general and lieutenant. The sounds of suffering from the dying miners and cheering from the enemy was almost too much to bear for Clavius, who's morale had dramatically diminished. As Clavius and Melith double-teamed Mendora, they soon realized his flawless technique with his sword and shield was formidable. Mendora blocked both attacks and constantly kept them on their toes, noticing that Clavius's parries were getting steadily worse. Concentrating all of his assault on Clavius, Clavius fell, leaving only Melith and Ryu left in the fray. In the mean time, Ryu had his hands full with Hassen. Although Hassen appeared to be weakening, Ryu felt something different with each strike. Finally it happened. As Ryu struck Hassen's shield, his Emperor sword shattered! Panicking greatly, Ryu tried to draw his Dragon Sword, but it was too late. He had been knocked to the ground, and Hassen poised to make the final blow.  
  
Fortunately, all of a sudden, arrows whizzed through the chamber and the six soldiers dropped like flies. Hassen, foolish enough to suspend his deathblow by looking up at the other tunnel, saw Hilk, Gelu, Rion, and Bandir enter the chamber. Taking this opportunity to recover, Ryu decided to end it right then and there. Scales and claws emerged from his skin, increasing Ryu's size so incredibly that his own body obstructed the view of Bandir and the others, preventing any sort of missile attack. With one deft move, the dragon's mighty arm knocked Hassen over the cliff into the chasm of lava below. As the lieutenant was falling, however, he stopped his descent by driving his sword into the hot rock about ten feet down the cliff and began to gradually climb back up. Believing Hassen to be dead, Ryu turned his attention toward the general, who had just finished removing his blade from Melith's chest.  
  
As Bandir, Gelu, Rion, and Hilk dashed to various sides of Ryu in order to get a clear shot, Mendora taunted, "You think that because you outnumber me, you have won. But I will even the odds." Mendora rose his hand as Bandir had done at the entrance, and a bright flash of light blinded the Royal Guard, while strangely leaving Ryu and Bandir's sight intact. Feeling around for solid walls or each other, they were effectively disabled. When Hassen reached the surface, he ran to the side of Mendora, who was standing near the edge of the cliff. Bandir and Ryu got ready to attack, and the four stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure of who would make the first move. At last, Ryu started the offensive by unleashing a deadly breath of fire on Lieutenant Hassen, who hid behind the safeguard of his shield. Engulfed by flame, the pain of holding the blazing hot shield in place was overwhelming, but it was Hassen's only hope. Bandir charged towards Mendora as soon as the first move was made. Mendora, angered by this cowardly ranged attack, swiftly placed his right hand in front of him, sending out waves of relentless electricity at Ryu. Continuously shocking Ryu was not enough to get him to quit, although one could hear the agonizing growls coming from inside the beast. The voltage was finally too much for Ryu, who ended the assault. Mendora had not been aware of Bandir, however, who, with shield outstretched, rammed him well off the cliff into the lava below.  
  
Again assuming a standing position, Hassen screamed in terror, "General!" Enraged by a burning desire to avenge, Hassen sprinted toward Ryu, jumping to slash at his extended neck.  
  
Laughing, Ryu speedily beat his wings in the direction of Hassen, increasing the wind current and blowing Hassen to the ground. Trying to regain his footing but to no avail Hassen, who was now in a crouched position, was slowly sliding toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Nooooo!" cried the lieutenant, as he toppled over the edge. Bandir hurried over and looked into the lava, but could see no trace of the general or the lieutenant. Ryu turned back into his human form and joined Bandir in his mindless gaze into the molten rock, while Gelu, Rion, and Hilk, calmly waited for their eyesight to return, if it ever would.  
  
"We've failed miserably," Bandir said solemnly. "All of the miners have perished, and even three of our own men have died in this so-called rescue. And the other three are blind! It is all my fault. If I had just kept our group together instead of splitting us up, maybe everyone would have lived." Bandir covered his face, for tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
Putting his hand on Bandir's back, Ryu tried to comfort him. "Only two of our men are down. Xaver passed out back there in the tunnels." Ryu's face suddenly became stern and serious. "Besides, you are a general. I don't know how you acted as Hizan's general when you lost troops, but you can't mourn every loss like this. It will scare those under your command. Be strong, and just don't make the same mistakes again."  
  
"You're right Ryu." Turning to the soldiers, "If this loss of sight is anything like the loss of hearing you incurred earlier from my conflagration attack, it is only temporary." Pointing to the passageway Ryu emerged from when he entered the vast chamber, Bandir said to the three blind members of the Royal Guard, "When you guys return to your normal state, we will leave these mines through that tunnel, pick up Xaver, stock up on any supplies in the mining village outside, and return to Camlon to inform King Fordan of our costly victory. You have all done well and will be rewarded for your great service to Camlon, especially Ryu." Now facing Ryu, Bandir, with a grin on his face, whispered, "I have a special offer for you."  
  
The orders were carried out perfectly, and the companions reached Camlon Castle within a few days. 


	5. Ch 5: A Surprise Meeting

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 5 A Surprise Meeting  
  
When Ryu, Bandir, and the remaining troops arrived at the outer gates of Camlon, Bandir introduced and acquainted himself with the guards, whom he had not met yet. After these pleasantries, the six rode through the outer gates of Camlon and arrived at Camlon Castle, where they were surprised to find hordes of people clustered around the main entrance, especially since it was so early in the morning. Ryu ran up to the doors first, but the guards, who were so kind to him the first time he arrived, now blocked any access inside.  
  
As Bandir and Ryu made their way up the steps, the soldiers saluted and said sycophantically, "General Bandir, sir. We were not expecting you back so soon. Welcome back from your quest to the mines."  
  
With an unfriendly tone, Bandir asked, "What is happening here? Why is the castle entrance being blocked?"  
  
"The king has special guests at the moment, but access to the castle is only being withheld from normal citizens. Of course you, Ryu, and the soldiers may enter." one of the guards replied.  
  
"I see. Thanks for informing me of the visitors. You are doing your duties well," Bandir said, complimenting the guards. With an appreciative expression on their faces, the guards opened the doors wide for the heroes of the mines.  
  
As the six made their way through the enormous castle to the throne room, they passed dozens of nobles, gossiping quietly about the visitors. "Who could they be?" thought Bandir to himself.  
  
Finally reaching the doors of the throne room, Ryu was surprised to discover that he recognized one of several voices coming from inside. The six entered. The room was filled with winged men and one woman, dressed up in the diplomat garb common of the day. Luckily, stressful negotiations for military aid and more trivial subjects had just been completed, leaving the six free to disclose the occurrences at the mines.  
  
The woman, in particular, turned around, her face glowing with happiness. "Ryu!" she exclaimed. "It's been far too long!"  
  
"Indeed it has, Nina," Ryu greeted, hugging her. "Why have you come to Camlon?"  
  
A handsome young man answered for her. "We have come to negotiate a military treaty, one explaining the exact terms of our alliance and obligations towards our countries should there be a great war."  
  
Nodding in approval of his description, Nina opened her mouth, but was interrupted before she could make a sound. "Where are the others?" King Fordan asked Bandir, disappointed.  
  
With a countenance of dismay, Bandir answered, "Clavius and Melith were- struck down in battle. So were all the miners. Although we have destroyed the evil ruffians at Nanai, we have failed in our true mission, which was to rescue the miners and restore production levels in the mine." Kneeling apologetically to the king, Bandir begged his forgiveness.  
  
"Indeed this is great misfortune on our kingdom's behalf, as we have relatively no other trained miners to take their places. Camlon will surely be a less prosperous nation, since our main source of income has now been threatened and perhaps cut off."  
  
Rising up from his lowly stance, Bandir offered, "Maybe I can ask King Orin of Hizan for possible aid in this predicament. Hizan's laborers are highly skilled in every area, and I'm sure our gracious king will assist you. Should I ask him, King Fordan?"  
  
Fordan considered his pride. Meanwhile, not interested in the current conversation, Nina and the others started conversing quietly amongst themselves about recent events. Ryu, however, pondered the shattering of his Emperor Sword. Why would it break on just any shield? It surely could not have been the real sword. That thieving Peridon must have passed it on and switched it with a duplicate sword of obviously less quality. Or maybe the quality of his enemy's shield was too great for even the Emperor Sword to bear, though this scenario is very unlikely. Although he was angry about the loss, he decided to keep his feelings to himself, especially since it would do no good to question a tongue-less man to see if his original suspicions were true.  
  
"Yes," replied King Fordan with authority. "You may leave whenever you're ready."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Now back to your rewards," Fordan said, eyes glimmering. "Ryu, Bandir, Hilk, Rion, Xaver, and Gelu. You will each get your pick of five diamonds from the next shipment from Nanai if Bandir's plan is a success, and we actually have a next shipment. Any five can be yours, despite the size." The remaining members of the Royal Guard gleefully smiled at each other and then left the throne room.  
  
"You're rich, Ryu. How does it feel?" asked Nina semi-earnestly.  
  
"You've got more money than anyone," whispered Ryu, shaking his head. They both chuckled. "Besides, I'm not really big on material possessions. You know that already. If I was, I wouldn't have become a farmer."  
  
"That's true. I guess that's why you turned down my offer of living in the castle at home, or was it because you had other reasons?"  
  
His mood suddenly changing to a melancholic one, Ryu commented, "I had obligations to my clan, and although I couldn't save my sister, I wanted to honor her memory by helping rebuild Drogen. She would have wanted me to help rebuild our home."  
  
"I guess so. Look, I'm sorry I got into that, but you have to let your sister go. She was brave, and from your description of the incident, she saved your whole village from the Dark Dragons." Ryu and Nina continued on talking about Ryu's recent dreams, what they could possibly mean, and feelings about them.  
  
Listening intently, the young man's piercing gaze became fixed on Ryu, along with a face filled with contempt.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation," said Bandir, "but we should get going, Ryu."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes. I was going to offer you a trip to visit Hizan, and since I have business there now anyway, I would like it if you came along."  
  
"Of course, Bandir. It would be great seeing a floating kingdom, particularly after all of the magnificent stories Sara and Gorle used to tell me when I was younger."  
  
"May I come as well?" Nina asked politely. "I am finished with my business here, and I am not expected to return to Winlan until tomorrow. I have never been to Hizan, and I've heard only compliments about King Orin."  
  
Taking a while to consider this request, Bandir finally gave an answer. "As you wish, Princess Nina. Shall we go?"  
  
After saying farewell to Fordan for the time being, Nina told the other ambassadors that they could depart for Winlan and tell her father that she would return home soon. It was not often that you would get a chance to visit a city soaring with the clouds. The young man and the others nodded reluctantly, respecting the princess's wishes. The three then left the glorious throne room and set out for the castle courtyard.  
  
While walking down the hall, Bandir described the location of the soaring city. "Do you two know where we are going exactly? I'll explain it then. We must travel to the northeast, slightly northeast of Ryng Lake. Then we must go to the great north until we get to Hizan."  
  
"Sounds good," they answered.  
  
Finally arriving in the courtyard, Nina offered a ride to Bandir, since he seemed to be lacking any mode of transportation.  
  
"What? Why? I have my own transportation."  
  
With that, Ryu transformed into a dragon, Nina transformed into the Great Bird, and Bandir transformed into what appeared to be a giant snake-like creature with two sets of wings but no appendages. Flapping their wings speedily, they all took off on their journey to Hizan.  
  
The trip would take about eight hours, so they soared amongst the clouds, silently looking on and off at the beautiful scenery below. While enjoying the pleasant terrestrial view from above, the three were suddenly startled when they heard a fifth set of wings beating in the background. Turning instinctively to check for danger, they realized that it was another colossal bird like Nina. Flying over to the bird, Nina chirped, the noise sounding like a sweet song. The other bird answered with a similar but faintly deeper pitch. Nina gave a nod, and the three, along with their new companion, resumed the flight to Hizan. Unlike most days, no wildlife soared through the sky. Other birds in the sky avoided the travelers, as they were afraid of being eaten or at least attacked, so the only motion came from the slowly drifting clouds. After flying for about seven hours, Hizan came into view, and they arrived there soon after. As Bandir directed them towards the castle courtyard, Ryu noticed how advanced the civilization looked, at least from an aerial perspective. There were ornate stone pillars and statues everywhere (especially a large one of a dragon in the town square), the streets were cleanly paved, the houses were ultramodern, and most importantly, the few people outside seemed to relish and enjoy their city. He also noticed a large palace in the center of the city, which was where Bandir appeared to be leading them.  
  
Landing in the courtyard of the castle, they all reverted to their original forms, and Ryu turned to the new man in the party. "I recognize you. You were in the throne room with Nina."  
  
"Yes I was," the young man said. "I couldn't just let you take Nina away. I am her bodyguard, and she is under my protection."  
  
"Settle down, Risinger," interjected Nina, angry with her bodyguard and friend. "I am in Ryu's hands, and he has been more than capable of protecting me in the past."  
  
With the dispute now settled, Bandir said, "Let's go meet King Orin."  
  
Entering one of the many doors leading out of the courtyard, Ryu, Nina, and Risinger passed into a hallway with unparalleled beauty. The tiled floor was unlike any seen before, since even the most advanced kingdoms were stuck with stone bricks as the floor. Dark purple arrases lined the walls all through the castle. The order was only disturbed by the occasional painting or unknotted wooden doors. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a pair of solid gold double-doors leading to the throne room, guarded by a set of heavily armed sentries.  
  
Politely motioning to the guards to let the group in, Bandir entered the throne room first. A refined man sitting on the throne greeted them, "Welcome back Bandir. I have unfortunate news for you. Before I tell you, however, would like to introduce to me these guests?"  
  
After telling their three names and titles as he pointed to them respectively, Bandir asked, "King Orin. I would like to take these guests on a tour of our fair kingdom. Ryu, here, especially, has been a great companion in my recent quest to flush out the bandits at the Nanai Mines, and I would like to return the favor by perhaps teaching him about Hizan."  
  
"Nonsense," argued Orin. "I will not let you accompany these three alone in the tour."  
  
"I see. May I ask why not, your majesty?" wondered Bandir, perplexed.  
  
"Because I will be giving the tours around here." Orin started to laugh. "Let's go." More agile than he seemed, Orin immediately hopped out of the throne and began to guide them. Led by Orin, the five left the throne room. On the way to their destination, they passed several doors marked with two letters each. S.M. and W.C. were on the first two doors, but they walked until they came to a large red door with the letters T.R.  
  
"What do all of these letters mean?" asked Nina, curious about Hizan's customs.  
  
"SM stands for "Supplied Materials" and we all know what WC stands for. If not, then you'll be in trouble after dinner." Laughing, he continued, "Now TR stands for "Training Room," which is where I'd like to take you first."  
  
Bandir opened the door, and Ryu suddenly had a sense of déjà vu. The training room was one of the largest rooms he had ever seen. It even rivaled the size of the courtyard outside, which alone took a couple of minutes to cross. Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers were practicing their fighting skills, with several teachers instructing them on how to properly use certain weapons and techniques. Their combat skills were incredible, as any one of them appeared as if he could take on the greatest members of the Royal Guard.  
  
Risinger, first to shake himself out of the daze, praised the army, "Nice army you have here. It surely rivals even the great army of Winlan."  
  
"Be more respectful to the king, and this is only a portion of Hizan's army, the militia," said Bandir, smiling at Risinger's naiveté. "The real soldiers train in the battle room."  
  
Shocked, Nina yelled, "Are you serious? These are only the common peasants?"  
  
Bandir corrected, "Don't act like they are lower than you, princess, for even peasants can seize the day in numbers."  
  
"That's right, Princess Nina," said Orin. "The entire populous has seen the inside of this room at one time or another. We like to call it the "Battle Cycle," which is where a fifth of the citizens train in here at a time, and there are always people training in here. All citizens here know how to fight as well as the best warriors elsewhere."  
  
"I have an idea," grinned Bandir. "Ryu, how about you fight a practice battle against one of the instructors. You came so close to defeating me at the Grand Tournament, so your prowess with the sword will surely teach new tricks and tactics to those in here. I'm sure they would find it entertaining as well. Well, what do you say?"  
  
Ryu paused. Nina elbowed him, also giving him a strange look. Although Ryu did not like to be made a spectacle, he finally responded, "I accept."  
  
"Great."  
  
Upon hearing this challenge, Orin walked across the training room to a tall and imposing figure, which appeared to be in his thirties. After a few words, Orin strolled back to the tour group, and the tall man ordered all of the people in the room to gather together on the east side of the room for the upcoming battle.  
  
Orin said with disbelief, "Ryu, that is General Seamus, and although he has agreed to allow you to battle today, he insisted on his lieutenant fighting the bout."  
  
Five minutes later, the room was clearly cut into two sections by the crowd: the spectators watched from the eastern half of the room, while the fight would be carried out in the empty western half. Ryu, unsure of who he was fighting, made his way to the arena, while a female pushed through the crowd into the empty space as well.  
  
As the mass cheered for their beloved lieutenant-instructor, General Seamus rose his hand in the air, which caused the noise to cease. Looking at Ryu and the woman, the general started to speak, "Here are the rules and victory conditions of this battle. It will be a one-on-one fight with a precise scoring system. The first combatant to achieve a total of five points wins the match. A clean hit to the chest is one point, and knocking one's opponent to the ground is two points. Although hitting the opponent in the head or anywhere else gives no points, it may cause him/her to fall to the ground, which will be awarded points. Also, if either of you knock out your opponent, you receive five points, meaning an automatic victory. You will both use the quarterstaffs provided by the kingdom, and no powers will be allowed." With that, another instructor passed out staffs to both of the warriors, wishing each of them luck. However, he whispered a few more words into the lieutenant's ear. Ryu thought that they were probably extra words of encouragement. "Good luck to both of you," said Seamus, grinning slightly at Ryu. "The match will now begin between Ryu Dragonedge of Drogen and Lieutenant Quince of our own Hizan!"  
  
As soon as Seamus finished that sentence, Quince charged Ryu and initiated the first attack with an overhead strike. Holding the staff horizontally, Ryu blocked this strike, but he was slightly discouraged by a tiny cracking sound. Ignoring the sound for the time being, Ryu quickly swung his staff around to try to catch her head, but she moved the staff in unison with his. Multiple blows were exchanged, blocked, and countered, but neither landed a hit for a long period of time. Finally, Ryu used his staff to sweep Quince off her feet. Reacting poorly to this maneuver, Quince fell backward to the ground. The battle paused.  
  
"Two points for Ryu," announced Seamus, spectators hissing at Ryu in the background.  
  
Quince stood up, embarrassed to be seen tumbling in front of her fellow countrymen. Thrusting a few times but being deflected each time by Ryu, she tried another overhead strike. This time, Ryu wasn't so lucky. His staff broke into two pieces, not to mention that it did not block her blow for that same reason. Hearing the snap ring in his ears, his lightning- fast reflexes allowed him to bend his head back in an attempt to dodge damage. Although he saved himself a blow in the head, he was bludgeoned in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees. The battle paused.  
  
"One point for chest contact and two points for knockdown for Lieutenant Quince!" exclaimed Seamus very excitedly. The booing from the crowd changed to an applause and cheer, and Quince's pride seemed to have been restored.  
  
Strengthened by the fact that she was winning, Quince started a relentless barrage of swings and jabs, barely being blocked by Ryu's twin sticks. Her superior range was becoming too much for him. All he could do was block her flurry.  
  
During his defensive maneuvers, Nina yelled from the sideline, "You can do it, Ryu, but not if you don't attack!" Risinger shook his head ashamedly.  
  
Quince tried to sweep Ryu as he had earlier accomplished with her, but he jumped, completely avoiding her attack. She swept again, and again he jumped. Beginning the motions of a third sweep, Ryu jumped yet again, but this time he lunged forward in the air with one of his small pieces of staff. Unfortunately for him, Quince did not sweep. Originally aiming at his head for a potential knockout, Quince thrusted the quarterstaff into Ryu's chest, pushing him a few feet away from her. Landing on his feet, the battle paused for the third time.  
  
"One point for Lieutenant Quince," acknowledged Seamus. The crowd had quieted down somewhat, but the roar picked up.  
  
Furious, Ryu now acted as if the two halves were swords, keeping Quince from fully using her staff correctly. Attacking fast and often, Quince had trouble blocking his attacks with the cumbersome staff. Almost cleanly hitting her chest, Quince dodged just before impact, and then counterattacked. She succeeded in hitting Ryu's left hand, sending a half flying into the crowd. She spun and attacked again; however, Ryu grabbed with his free hand and held onto her staff. She struggled for control, but Ryu was too strong for her. Pulling on the staff with his left hand, she stumbled towards him and into the extended piece of his staff, effectively getting clothes lined. The battle paused, with Quince's nose bleeding heavily.  
  
"Two points for Ryu-wait a second. Quince is not standing up," worried Seamus. Disappointed, he concluded the match. "Five points for Ryu. This match is over. The newcomer has defeated our own Lieutenant Quince!"  
  
At first, only Nina, Risinger, and Bandir cheered, but then Orin started to clap, causing the spectators to clap as well. After two or three minutes, Orin walked over to Ryu and asked, "Shall we continue our tour?"  
  
Some of the other instructors scurried over to tend to Quince's head wound, but the militia returned to training. As Risinger, Nina, Ryu, Bandir, and Orin were leaving the training room, Risinger complimented Ryu on his most excellent fight. While again walking down the expansive corridor, Orin said, "Now we will leave the castle and take a tour of the rest of Hizan. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."  
  
Before long, they arrived at Hizan's town square, where there existed a giant statue of a dragon, a couple of shops, and a stone pillar or two.  
  
"That statue has remarkable craftsmanship," remarked Nina.  
  
"Yes," agreed Risinger. "The detail in the scales and wings are unequaled by any statue I have ever seen, and the with the size of the piece, who could have the time and patience to create it? King Orin, may I ask who the sculptor was who created this masterpiece?"  
  
"The creator was a woman by the name of Berylla Counte," replied Orin. "She created most of the statues found here in the streets of Hizan. Unfortunately, her expertise and talents were lost forever when she passed away a few months ago. It's a real shame."  
  
"Indeed it is," said Bandir.  
  
The group strolled through the streets, but Ryu was confused by the fact that he did not see many citizens gossiping or even standing in the streets. He mustered up the courage to ask. "Where are all the people, King Orin? In my journeys, I have noticed that the streets are usually bustling with activity."  
  
With a serious look on his face, Orin responded, "Well. Hizan is not like most kingdoms. Although it is not law because that would infringe on individual liberties, the majority of the people here, including me, believe that there is no reason to be idle and waste time doing nothing. It is sort of an unwritten code, one we value very highly. We are wealthy because of this value. People work hard in order to increase their work output as much as possible and become the best they can be for the betterment of society as a whole. Besides, one fifth of my subjects train in the castle at all times." Everyone laughed at this small joke.  
  
The tour was pleasant for two reasons. First, everyone liked the king's descriptions of the city. They were explicit, in depth, and very detailed. Orin answered any and all questions and showed them the highlights of the city. Second, the city was so modern and diverse that it was a delight to explore it.  
  
After about an hour, they had finished circling through the city to the east of the palace, so they began to explore the west side. The buildings and statues were an awe-inspiring site, but Ryu only noticed the stone pillars. There were too many of them throughout the city; one existed about every half-mile in every direction, seeming to be almost perfectly in unison.  
  
"Why are there so many pillars throughout the city?" asked Ryu. "Are they there for pure decoration like the statues?"  
  
Somewhat disturbed by this question, Orin thought for a few seconds before answering. "These stone obelisks are here to comfort Hizan's citizens and always remind them that something is watching over them to protect them from harm. And yes, they are also there for aesthetic purposes."  
  
Ryu paid little attention to the rest of the tour, as the west side of Hizan was less opulent and diverse than the east side, making it similar to the other cities of the world. Only occasional questions about the agriculture and water system were asked until the tour ended, and the five soon arrived back at the castle. It was now pretty late, and after a small banquet with Orin and Bandir, Bandir escorted the three guests to their living quarters, which Ryu believed to be even more extravagant than the guestroom at Camlon. The three guests parted at the hallway and each entered their respective rooms. Still a little excited about the tour, Ryu discovered that day that all of Sara and Gorle's stories were true. Making himself comfortable in his rooms, he drifted off in no time at all. 


	6. Ch 6: Too Many Disturbances

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 6 Too Many Disturbances  
  
Awakening from his deep sleep, Ryu once more found himself inside a dream, lying in a plush bed within the one of the largest rooms he had ever seen. Unable to think clearly, he sat up, facing the rest of the room, contemplating the temple's existence. Dragon statues lined the wall; all led up to a great stone tablet leaning against the wall. As he skulked nearer, however, he realized that it was the wall. There was one column of ancient text, beginning at the ceiling and trailing down to the floor. Analyzing the characters for a few minutes, Ryu found himself unable to read the mysterious symbols. Quickly discouraged, Ryu turned around to go explore his apparent accommodations.  
  
"Please don't do that," Ryu said, sighing after being a little startled.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the cloaked woman, who although was less than ten feet away, still appeared as a silhouette.  
  
"What is it, this time?" Ryu asked the shadowy figure, with an almost irritated tone.  
  
"You must search out a tablet with inscriptions such as this one. It is the key to discovering the evil's intentions."  
  
"Where can I find this tablet?" he asked, noticing a menacing shape move about in the shadows behind one of the dragon statues.  
  
"You will find it-" But that's all that escaped the figure's mouth before she was run through with a blade. Although the killer could not be identified, Ryu recognized the shape of the dark sword as it was removed from the woman.  
  
"That shape. That's the Emperor Sword!" Ryu shouted out, as black blood pooled around the victim, now lying motionless on the tiled floor. Dragon powers activated, Ryu prepared to take back what was rightfully his.  
  
Laughing loudly, the figure lifted a long slender rod up to its lips, and commenced in playing a harsh melody. Trying desperately to escape the painful song, Ryu jumped into the air and started to flap his wings. It was too late for him, however, and he fell to the floor as if he had been shot out of the sky. At that precise moment, Ryu woke up, opening his eyes to see Nina hovering over him. Morning had arrived.  
  
Concerned greatly, Nina wondered what was wrong, "Ryu-I heard your cries, so I came in. Is there anything wrong? Were you having a nightmare?"  
  
"Yes. At least I think I was. I'm not exactly sure if it was a nightmare. It seemed more like a message-an unfinished message."  
  
Extremely interested, Nina asked, "Really? What was the message?"  
  
Perplexed because he did not even know himself, Ryu shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Like I said before, it wasn't completed." Ryu continued by describing the location, the shadowy figures, the tablet, and his thoughts on whom the figures could be. He also wrote down the small portion of the tablet's ancient writing that he could remember.  
  
Scrutinizing it carefully, Nina eyes lit up because she had never seen anything like it. "Maybe some of the scholars at home could tell us more about it, or better yet, maybe even the teacher, Lenwë Nimue, will help us. If you return to Winlan with me, perhaps this mystery will be solved."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"By the way, you really think that the woman in your dreams is Sara?" Giggling slightly, Nina regained her composure when she saw Ryu's stern face. Pausing to consider her next remark, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Leaving Ryu to ponder, Nina walked quietly over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Good morning Ryu," said Bandir. Realizing his mistake, Bandir tried to resolve the issue, "Oh I'm sorry, your highness. I thought your room was across the hallway." Risinger, who accompanied Bandir, looked angry at the situation and started to breath a little more rapidly.  
  
"Yes. You are right, Bandir, but Ryu had a little trouble sleeping last night, so I came in to see if he was alright." Risinger looked relieved, but just a little.  
  
"Well, Orin has demanded our company, and I was planning to ask him for aid in Camlon's mining situation, so please get ready as soon as possible and meet us outside Risinger's room."  
  
Nina returned to her room, and she and Ryu got changed, although it took Ryu longer because he first had to overcome the daze he was in. They met with Bandir and Risinger in the hall and hurried to the extravagant throne room to see King Orin, who was silently waiting for their arrival.  
  
"Good morning," Orin began, welcoming them. "How was your night's sleep here in Hizan?"  
  
Nina and Risinger praised the comfortable beds and serene atmosphere and thanked Orin for his hospitality, but Ryu remained silent.  
  
Orin observed this ungrateful behavior but ignored it. "Now to explain to you the situation. There have been quite a number of disturbances lately in the Barbed Coral Reef northwest of Prima. Prima has been sending a multitude of explorers in that direction, but each is never seen or heard from again. Prima has asked Hizan for aid in their dilemma. Pledging my full support, I sent Lieutenant Dalton a few weeks ago with a dozen troops, but I have received word that the few soldiers we sent have not helped the conditions in any way. While barely escaping the slaughter, Dalton glanced at the opponents, and they were lizard-like in appearance. Here is the plan. In addition to some more men, I was going to send my daughter, Tia, along, as an ambassador. Maybe she can convince the malevolent force, assuming it is in fact the Water Knights, to withhold their attacks and allow us safe passage. Knowing that you are an accomplished warrior, Ryu, I was wondering if you would like to accompany my daughter-as a favor to Hizan."  
  
Saddened because he could not help, Ryu answered, "I would really love to, but I must return with Nina and Risinger to Winlan. I have important matters to attend to. I wish you luck in this matter, and I am sorry I can't be of any help."  
  
Troubled, Orin looked at Ryu and frowned. "We only hope we can make due without your added strength and charisma. I assume you will be leaving soon, then?"  
  
"Yes," answered Nina. "We must leave immediately. My father is expecting me back any time now. Thank you for inviting us for giving us the guided tour."  
  
"Before you leave, Bandir, I would like a word with you in the back room," said Orin, giving the impression that it was bad news.  
  
Bandir and Orin exited the throne room, and Nina and Ryu couldn't help to be anxious about their discussion. After looking at the various paintings in the room to waste some time, Nina inquired, "What do you think they are talking about, Ryu?"  
  
Risinger, feeling a little neglected, answered for him, just as Bandir strolled in through the doorway. "Probably the normal duties of a general."  
  
"Or not," Bandir solemnly refuted. "I have just been dismissed from my position as a general. The king feels that I can't do either job perfectly unless I focus on only one, so I'm to return to Camlon and stay there."  
  
Orin stepped into the room slowly, since Bandir had evidently left in the middle of their conversation. "I am sorry, Bandir, but I must do what I think is best for Hizan."  
  
"As you wish, your majesty."  
  
Sidestepping to get closer to Bandir, Ryu whispered, "Did you ask him about sending miners to Nanai?"  
  
Whispering back with a frown on his face, "Thanks for being so sympathetic, Ryu. But, yes, I did. Orin said that that was my last official task as a general."  
  
"Great-for Camlon, that is." Speaking again with normal volume, Ryu thanked King Orin for his hospitality, waved goodbye, and the group trekked back to the courtyard to begin their flight to Winlan.  
  
"I will escort you to Winlan, princess, to assure your safety, but then I must return to Camlon, my new home," Bandir said dejectedly. Nina approved of his decision, and the four morphed into their respective creatures.  
  
It was a beautiful day outside. Clouds were absent from the azure sky, except for a few drifting white puffs, leaving an unhindered view of Ryng Lake and the glorious circle of mountains surrounding it. The clarity hypnotized the travelers, and they forgot that the trip would take over four hours, so they enjoyed watching the reflections of their images in the sparkling lake. Ryu contemplated his dreams and why he was having them. Was he really meant to begin another quest to thwart a new evil? Perhaps talking to Lenwë Nimue was the only way to answer this difficult question. The background of Ryng Lake slowly disappeared from under them, adding the peaceful presence of meadows, with grass blowing gently in the wind, before the frightful emergence of the Forest of Despair, which Ryu and Nina remembered only too well. The flight was peaceful until three shapes suddenly broke through the canopy of the forest below, causing a great rustling noise within the leaves. The shapes climbing faster and faster, Nina made a chirping sound to warn the others of possible danger. As the three shapes came closer, Ryu noticed that there were not three enemies, but six total. Three armored Winlanders beat their wings to stabilize themselves during the upward rise of their mounts, three Great Birds. As they closed in, Ryu, Nina, Risinger, and Bandir avoided their initial assault by flapping horizontally to change direction. Missing their targets, the attackers flew high into the scattered clouds above. After gaining distance on the Winlanders, Risinger flew above Nina and converted back into a Winlander himself, pulling out his bow and notching a few arrows. The Winlanders descended from the cloud they had taken cover in, and steadied themselves in line with Ryu and his companions.  
  
"Give up, now, your highness, and your friends will be spared," yelled the man riding the middle bird, apparently the leader of the gang.  
  
Chirping a few notes with more intensity than any had ever heard from a Great Bird, the Winlanders seemed uneasy about what they had heard.  
  
"So be it. But you will regret this!"  
  
The leader signaled the attack with the raise of his sword, and the two sides charged, and arrows whizzed from Risinger's bow toward the leader, who easily repelled them with his shield. As both sides arrived ever closer, Risinger gave up this futile missile assault, readying his sword and shield for the melee combat sure to ensue. War cries filled the air, and a clash of bone and weapons left one greatly scarred, for the left rider was blown off the bird by Ryu's blazing breath against his shield, while the right rider dodged the impact of Bandir's scaly tail. However, the most amazing of the three collisions was the midair joust between Risinger and the leader, which ended in a blocked blow by both sides.  
  
As one of Ryu's opponents fell, Ryu thought it strange that the Great Bird transformed back into a man, leaving them both to fall. Hovering over them, he realized the reason for the transformation when the first one to fall turned into a Great Bird for the second rider now to ride. The Winlanders charged again, while Ryu taunted them by doing nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, Bandir cupped air with his two sets of wings and flung himself backward at the duo that had formerly evaded him. Sinking his teeth into the left wing of the bird, Bandir held on with all his strength. Fluttering to stay afloat, the three descended rapidly through the air. If that was not enough, the rider raised his sword, aiming to slash at Bandir's wiry head. Maneuvering quickly, Bandir bent his tail back around the rider, binding his arms and wings and restricting all movement. Breaking his hold on the torn wing, the bleeding bird toppled hundreds of feet into the forest below. With his prisoner, Bandir flew off to aid his friends.  
  
Both Nina and the other Great Bird doubled back to strike again. As they made a second pass, however, the leader jumped from his Great Bird onto Nina's back, dramatically dropping Nina's altitude and tackling Risinger, who barely held onto a clump of white feathers and skin. Risinger kicked the leader forward, but at the speed Nina was flying, the leader fell on top of him again. Backing up, the leader gripped Nina's neck for stability, and the sound of colliding metal reverberated between the two upon her back.  
  
In the meantime, Ryu breathed fire at the bird's eyes as it got near, but the fire missed the bird entirely when it dived down. But this was all part of Ryu's plan to get the enemy to fly under him, for Ryu reverted to his human form, dropping onto his enemy. With his sword landing hard on the shield of the rider, who lay on his back due to the might of the attack, the Great Bird chirped loudly as he descended slightly when Ryu landed. Ryu stabbed at the rider, who, although pinned to the ground at the legs, rolled to the side against a beating wing. The rider dodged Ryu's piercing blow, but Ryu's Dragon Sword lodged itself in the spine of the Great Bird, which instantly stopped all motion.  
  
Bandir returned to the site of the battle, captive in tail, and decided to assist Risinger, who had to shield every blow from striking Nina and making sure his own thrusts did not strike her as well, was struggling against the leader of the hostile group.  
  
"Give her up to me!" the leader insisted, as he parried Risinger's slash, countering with a slash of his own.  
  
"Never!" bellowed Risinger, blocking the ferocious attempt to force him off the bird. "I swore an oath to protect her always, and I will protect her always." Swiping with intensity, the leader's sword flew from his hand into the abysmal emptiness of the seemingly endless sky. Unable to recover from his enraged state, Risinger swung at the defenseless Winlander, who's arm followed slightly after him as he plunged downward.  
  
Watching him crash into the treetops below, Bandir made a smile, or at least that was what Risinger assumed he was doing. His lipless face and detachable jawbone made it difficult to distinguish the grin if it was indeed being made.  
  
"What are we sitting here for? We should help Ryu!" exclaimed Risinger.  
  
During the intense battle on Nina's back, Ryu removed his sword, and he and the rider turned into their respective creatures to avoid the unsightly impact of their squished corpses on the ground. The Great Bird made a foolish attempt to ram into Ryu's chest, but Ryu grasped the bird's neck with his claws, causing immeasurable pain to the flying life form. As Ryu had his hands full, literally, his view of the world suddenly turned black, and he became human again, falling comatose towards the earth. The other Great Bird and had flown into him at full speed. The wounded victim of Ryu's sharp claws reverted and plummeted as well, so his companion was compelled to dive and catch him in midair, after which he turned to strike. However, noticing that his commander had fallen, his morale severely decreased and he fled the scene.  
  
Observing Ryu's descending body in the distance, Bandir cried out, "Ryu!" Releasing his hold on the Winlander, who turned into a Great Bird and fled the tropospheric arena, Bandir dove with remarkable speed for Ryu. Roping Ryu's unconscious body with his tail, Bandir carried him off. Risinger jumped off Nina and turned into a Great Bird again as well, and he and Nina met up with Bandir. After they regrouped, they resumed their journey to Winlan.  
  
Winlan came into view after about an hour, and to the travelers, it was a sight for sore eyes. Winlan was a lovely kingdom to live in. The ingenious and aesthetically pleasing waterfall and stream system allowed lush plants to grow throughout the kingdom, not to mention cooling the city down on a hot summer day. Because of the exotic plants and ever-presence of water, strolls through the streets were always enjoyable. Crime was virtually nonexistent, since Winlan's highly trained soldiers did an excellent job of keeping criminals at bay. In addition to those amenities, King Frederick and Queen Hina were very benevolent and wise rulers, so little discourse existed.  
  
Nina led them to the castle courtyard, the common landing grounds for flying monsters, and the group landed. Bandir delicately placed Ryu's body on the grass before morphing into a human, and Nina and Risinger followed suit.  
  
Looking at Nina, Bandir furiously inquired, "What was that all about? Why were those people after you?"  
  
She shrugged off his question at first, but then answered, "They are probably common thieves, trying to make a dishonest living by stealing our belongings. And who better to steal from than the princess of Winlan?"  
  
"They were too organized to be common bandits. They were probably hired to kidnap you for some reason, or maybe they just wanted to use you in order to demand a ransom," Risinger added in.  
  
Standing up slowly and shaking his head to remove the dizziness, Ryu commented, "Risinger is right. It was not just your average theft. There is more depth to these actions than we think. Look at all the disturbances lately. First, the theft of my sword." The group nodded. "Then the incident at the mines-"  
  
Bandir interrupted, "You think that all of these occurrences are related?"  
  
Ignoring Bandir for the moment, Ryu continued with his list, "Then the attack of the lizard men at Prima, and now this. Perhaps my dreams lately are associated with these disturbances as well. And yes, Bandir, I think all these occurrences are related."  
  
"This is very interesting, but I must get back to Camlon and wait for the arrival of the miners from Hizan. I'll relay your thoughts on the matter to King Fordan as soon as I arrive. Farewell, Ryu, Risinger, Princess Nina." The three waved to Bandir as he soared off to the south.  
  
As Bandir vanished in the distance, Nina stopped waving and suggested a new plan, "We should talk to my father to see if any other "strange" happenings have been occurring lately. We here at Winlan know everything happening worldwide due to our Wind Courier system. We have assigned two or three couriers to every town as a service to the world. They deliver important messages to the leaders of the kingdoms or towns, not to mention returning to Winlan to tell my father about any interesting news as well, such as tournaments or races."  
  
Thinking about how useful Wind Couriers could be in this situation, Ryu agreed with her advice.  
  
With that, the three entered the metal-boarded door and walked towards the throne room. They passed the guest quarters, the kitchen, the library, and several of the diplomats from Camlon, who greeted Nina by bowing down to her as she passed. Entering the throne room, Nina, Ryu, and Risinger viewed a middle-aged woman staring out the window.  
  
Upon hearing the door creak open and footsteps noisily fall upon the floor, the woman turned around and spoke, "Welcome back, Nina. How was your trip to Hizan? It has been a while since I have been there, but I am sure it is still as beautiful and welcoming as ever."  
  
"It was great, mother. King Orin was very warm and friendly, and he even personally gave us a tour of Hizan." Lowering the tone of her voice to show seriousness, Nina began, "More importantly, however, I have some questions for father. Where is he at the moment?"  
  
"He is resting right now, but if I can help you in any way, I will."  
  
Nina told Queen Hina about all of the recent events throughout the world and how Ryu believed them to be linked. She also asked Hina about any other news that might corroborate Ryu's thoughts.  
  
"I disagree with you because these types of events occur all the time-but come to think of it, a Wind Courier just came from Nabal with news of the usually passive Grimfowls in Grimfowl Forest going insane. They have been uncontrollably attacking anyone who enters, and so near the Hippo-Dragon races during this time of year. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the riders or their prized mounts. King Friemont of Nabal sent soldiers into the forest, but they were sadistically pecked and burnt by the small bursts of flame emitted from the birds' mouths. Frederick and I were going to refuse his request since representatives from Tunlan are being sent, but I'm assuming you would like to check it out. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Ryu responded. "We will leave as soon as I have spoken with Lenwë Nimue about the puzzling text on the tablet from my dreams." Turning to Nina, Ryu sighed and said unexpectedly, "It looks like we'll have to ban together again." Again turning to the queen, "Your majesty, since Winlanders can travel throughout the world faster than anyone else, could you contact all of our companions from the final battle against Tyr and send for them to meet here?"  
  
"I do not believe that the situation requires such drastic measures, but alright. Now, the other six were, Bo in Tantar, Karn in Bleak, Gobi in Prima, Ox in Gant, Bleu in Wisdon, and Mogu in Gramor, correct?"  
  
"You are correct, your highness. Thank you."  
  
"I hope Frederick approves of this, especially the idea of letting you, Nina, leave on another journey. He disapproved of it last time and would disapprove of it now, especially since you are possibly the object of an elaborate kidnapping scheme. Leave now, before he wakes up and prevents your departure."  
  
"I love you, mother," Nina said with affection.  
  
The group speedily exited the throne room, waving goodbye to Hina. Nina took them to the extensive library, which doubled as a school. Ryu, entering the two-story decorative and gigantic library, could hardly believe that it could fit inside Winlan's palace. There must have been thousands of books, scrolls, and manuscripts dating from recent times to hundreds of years old. On the side to the left of the main entranceway, there were stone tablets from various ruins throughout the world. Unlike Nina and Risinger who grew up in Winlan, Ryu, was not as acquainted with the library as they were, so he walked over to the tablets to see them up close. Nina and Risinger glanced at each other, and then followed Ryu over to the wall. Examining the tablets closely, Ryu could understand only one of them, which described the hidden traps inside Krypt.  
  
A slender middle-aged man about six feet tall approached the group and greeted them in a refined manner, "Hello Princess Nina. I take it your time in Camlon was well spent?"  
  
"Yes it was." Since Nina was sure that none of the tablets contained the same writing as what Ryu showed her, she stated their purpose outright, "We have to come to talk to Lenwë Nimue."  
  
"What about, may I ask?"  
  
"That is not to be discussed, yet, until we know more."  
  
"Oh, I see. It is that confidential. He is in the classroom upstairs. You know where to find him."  
  
Barely able to tear Ryu away from the tablets, Nina took him upstairs to meet with the great scholar. Finding Lenwë studying a parchment, Nina said to the elderly man, "Mr. Nimue?"  
  
"Princess?" he replied. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"We would like for you to take a look at something, if you are not busy," said Nina timidly. "None of us have ever seen symbols like it before, so we naturally came to ask you, the authority on ancient languages."  
  
"I saw the symbols in my dream last night," Ryu chimed in. "So logically I wrote down the few I remembered onto a piece of paper in case anyone could decipher them."  
  
"From a dream? Dreams are only manifestations of our inner desires and feelings, young man," the teacher said, educating Ryu. "The symbols you dreamed of could be nothing more than figments of your imagination. If I were you, I would think nothing of them."  
  
"But these dreams have just recently started occurring, and since a month or so ago, I've had them multiple times."  
  
"It could be stress-related. Or maybe you are subconsciously quarrelling with your internal self about a fear or concern. Dreams tend to teach us about ourselves, but not in the way you appear to be thinking."  
  
Realizing that he could not convince the stubborn old scholar with words, Ryu removed the scrap of paper from his pack and showed it to Lenwë. He took the paper from Ryu's hand and inspected very closely. Placing his hand upon his chin, he looked as if he were in a deep trance. Suddenly, he excitedly opened his mouth, causing Ryu, Nina, and Risinger to wait apprehensively for the words to reach their ears. 


	7. Ch 7: Foul Play

The Aftermath  
  
Ch. 7 Foul Play  
  
Eyes glowing with curiosity, Ryu anxiously awaited Lenwë's response. "I have never seen such inscriptions before in my life," Lenwë mumbled incomprehensibly under his breath. "However, if you permit it, I would like to examine it more closely. Although I have spent countless hours studying ancient texts from various languages and cultures, perhaps I have skipped over something." Pointing to the vast library of knowledge beyond the walls of the small classroom, he commented, "Perhaps something out there may contain the answers you seek."  
  
"But the entire library will take days or even weeks to search," Ryu whined. "I don't think we have that long. My dreams have been continually getting more intense, although more informational as well, with each occurrence. What if what my sister said was true?" Ryu looked quite worried.  
  
"Your sister appeared in your dreams? What did your sister say to you?"  
  
"She said that a new evil is growing stronger and stronger the past year." Looking at Nina and then turning back to the scholar, he continued, "With our experiences last year, you must concede that it is possible."  
  
Nina barged in, "Ryu is right. Anything is possible. I-I trust his belief in the importance of his dreams."  
  
Ryu smiling at Nina, Risinger added his views on the subject. "I don't. Just because he helped save the world doesn't mean he is right in this instance. Like Mr. Nimue said a few minutes ago, dreams are only manifestations of our inner desires and feelings."  
  
"That is correct," Lenwë said, joining in the discussion. "Although dreams are linked to our subconscious mind and spirit, leaving them open to express what even we know on the inside, I do not think that even your subconscious mind could hide a whole new language, not to mention knowledge of a new evil." Lenwë seemed proud of his statements.  
  
"Whatever, old man. You aren't the authority on dreams, so." Ryu argued out of rage.  
  
"Settle down Ryu," Risinger said, trying to calm Ryu's anger. "No one likes to be told he is wrong."  
  
Smirking, the old scholar announced, "I said I would continue to examine this a bit longer. Ryu, if you are so worried about it taking so long, how about searching the library with me?"  
  
Since he felt like punching Lenwë due to his lack of interest in Ryu's dreams, Ryu thought the old man must be insane for asking him to do such a thing. Trying not to sound angry, Ryu replied, "I would, but we have a situation to clear up in the Grimfowl Forest, and I would really like to see if my suspicions are true."  
  
Nina about concur with Ryu's decision, Risinger spoke first, "Don't worry about us, Ryu. We can handle the situation alone. In a covert operation such as this one, it would be easier if our group were smaller anyway. We will surely bring back any interesting news." Nina could not argue with Risinger's logic, but she did not like his assertion over her in this matter. After all, she is royalty, giving her the right to decide on needed actions.  
  
Ryu thought about it for a few seconds, realizing that he could meet the other members of their former party upon their arrival if he stayed behind. "Okay. I guess I can help Mr. Nimue here with deciphering this message," Ryu said uneasily. Immediately after agreeing to stay behind, Ryu regretted his decision. How could he possibly get along with a man who's every view seemed to conflict with his own?  
  
"Let us get to work. We will need all the time we can get," said Lenwë, twice clapping his hands together as if Ryu were a pet.  
  
Ryu, murmuring indistinguishable words to himself, nodded his head. Waving farewell, Nina and Risinger left the classroom.  
  
"If Ryu is correct about all of the recent disturbances being linked, then the Grimfowl must not be held responsible for this. There would have to be an outside source in this case, right?" Nina questioned.  
  
"Correct, Princess Nina," responded Risinger.  
  
"Then we should buy disguises if we want to get any information from the public."  
  
"We can purchase some from the local shops. I suggest we get traveling cloaks, ones in which the brown has faded slightly. It will hide our bodies, not to mention it will allow us to easily blend in with the other vagabonds."  
  
"Good thinking, Risinger." With a smile on her face, Nina winked at Risinger and motioned him to leave.  
  
"Thank you, princess." He cherished moments like these, for her smiles always made him feel warm inside. After Nina returned from her journey with Ryu, King Frederick ordered that a bodyguard be assigned to protect his daughter at all times. At first, they did not get along. But after a few difficult weeks and dozens of diplomatic missions together, they became pretty close friends.  
  
They left the castle altogether and marched off to the marketplace. Unlike most customers, however, they were not looking to haggle with the merchants for good deals. All they wanted were worn-down cloaks. Price was no object. As they arrived, they noticed that the stalls sold various items, ranging from armor and weapons to food and trinkets. Unfortunately, they could not locate any cloaks in the immediate vicinity.  
  
"We should split up," suggested Risinger, with confidence. "We can find the cloaks much faster that way."  
  
Disheartened by the multitude of stalls, Nina shook her head violently. She was not used to doing her own shopping, for the royal seamstresses custom-made her wardrobe and delivered it to her each month. Even on the journey with Ryu the year before, she let the others purchase her equipment for her, trusting in their knowledge of the equipment she would like. Although she had almost absolutely no experience, she tried to hide her lack of knowledge in the area of commerce by making an excuse, "We can find a better deal if we shop together."  
  
"As you wish," Risinger said, playing along with her. He detected her ruse, but he understood her feelings toward the task.  
  
The pair searched around for while and finally found a booth lined with all sorts of armor and other goods. Noting the assortment of cloaks laid side by side across the table, they ambled up to the old lady tending the stall. After observing the color of the goods and rubbing the fabric between his fingers to get a sense of the quality of the fabric, Risinger asserted himself due to Nina's apparent fear of dealing with merchants. With Nina watching attentively in the background to learn how it was done, Risinger asked the old lady, "Do you have anything that is more modest-maybe like this one?" He had just found one that perfectly followed the criteria he mentioned earlier and lifted it up to show her.  
  
With a sly grin on her wrinkly face, the woman responded with another query, "Modest in price or modest in appearance?"  
  
Although Risinger assumed that the two qualities were linked, he replied "Modest in appearance."  
  
In her high-pitched voice, the old woman said, "Today is your lucky day then, young man." Turning around, she removed some breastplates from the back wall, for behind them was a cloak similar to the one Risinger had chosen. Pointing at it, the old lady appeared astonished by it for some reason. "Here it is. How about two thousand gold pieces?"  
  
"What! The original cloak was only twenty gold pieces!" Risinger mentioned wrathfully. "How dare you try to rip me off! Forget it, woman!"  
  
Nina chuckled, and Risinger tried to leave, but the woman called him back over there. "But you don't understand," she pleaded. "This is no ordinary mantle. It has mysterious special abilities."  
  
"Now you want us to pay two thousand gold pieces for a cursed cloak," Risinger declared, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
Nina cupped her hands around Risinger's ear and placed her mouth in them. Nina whispered, "Please, just buy it Risinger. We must hurry to Nabal. We said we would investigate the disturbance, and I do not want to let Ryu down."  
  
Risinger reluctantly unhooked his coin purse from his belt. After the grueling count of the gold pieces, the old lady stared at them for quite a while. "Princess Nina, it is you! How you've grown since I last saw you." Nina and the old woman talked for a few minutes, after which the stall tender returned to Risinger one thousand of his gold pieces. Risinger was getting impatient, however, so the conversation soon ceased. As the two made their way outside of the bustling market, Nina smiled at her bodyguard, indicating to him that bargaining was easier than she had previously conceived.  
  
Task accomplished they left for their destination. The flight to Nabal, which was to the southwest, would take about nine hours, which meant that they would arrive very late at night. But since they were alone, they could actually talk to each other without seeming rude.  
  
"I pity Ryu for having to stay behind with Lenwë," said Nina with a dismal tone. "Ryu totally disagrees with him, and yet he must stay there and help him with his work-most likely for days."  
  
"If it lasts that long," commented Risinger. "Knowing Ryu's unpredictable behavior, he will probably either get expelled from the library for arguing incessantly with Mr. Nimue or for assaulting him." Laughing, which looked strange on his bird-like beak, was not mutual.  
  
"What makes you say that? Ryu is a good person. He would never do those things."  
  
"Are you sure you know him as well as you think you do? He has secrets. Everyone does. I've heard some things about Ryu, and they aren't something he should be proud of."  
  
Disheartened, Nina thought about refuting Risinger's claim, but did not want to continue the conversation. What if Risinger was right? She did not want to know the answer to that question, so she asked, "Can we talk about something else, Risinger?"  
  
"As you wish, Princess Nina."  
  
Meanwhile, a few hours after Nina and Risinger left him, Ryu found himself locating and bringing Lenwë dozens of parchments, slabs, and books. Running hastily throughout the library, Ryu realized that he was not just the man's helper. He was more like a slave.  
  
"Hurry up with that tablet, Ryu. I think I have found something that correlates with it in this manuscript." Ryu looked and looked for the tablet Lenwë had requested, but it was not in the location described. "Ryu! Before I die please!"  
  
With that comment, Ryu snapped. "Go get it yourself, old man! I'm not taking orders from you anymore!"  
  
"Fine," Lenwë responded, as if he held Ryu's life in the palm of his hands. "Then I cannot help you. You will just have to go and see the Sorceress then, since she is the only other person who might be able to help you." Lenwë mentioned this to show Ryu how unlikely it would be for Ryu to get help from any source besides Lenwë because he knew that it was nearly impossible to see the Sorceress due to the three ghosts guarding her chambers in Wisdon. However, he had forgotten that Bleu was one of Ryu's former companions, and that would make the task considerably less difficult.  
  
Wondering why he had not thought of that before, Ryu slapped his hand against his forehead. Ryu exclaimed, "Alright. I will I forgot all about Bleu!" Lenwë realized what he had done as he saw his client storming out of the library. Once outside, Ryu morphed into a dragon and flew off to Wisdon, which was a twelve-hour flight to the southeast.  
  
The rest of the trip was smooth, and the two enjoyed the view. They first passed over the ruins of Nanai and the Nanai Mines, peering to the great south to see if Hizan's group of experienced miners had yet arrived. They had not, but it was understandable considering the journey would certainly take at least a week. Next flying above Camlon, Nina reflected on the recent military treaty she negotiated between Winlan and Camlon. Would the alliance be able to withstand any attack, despite the attack's strength? The third site was Drogen, home of Ryu and the Light Dragons. Nina had planned to make a visit to Gorle, but because of Risinger's comments earlier, she changed her mind. Doubting her friendship with Ryu for a moment, Nina wondered if she could really trust him. "Of course I can," Nina said within her mind. In no time at all, the two landed in a field at the outskirts at the edge of Grimfowl Forest, about a mile from Nabal. Although they were extremely tired, they still stared onward into the forest. Unfortunately, the moonlight was blocked by the treetops, leaving the gloomy forest to appear almost pitch black and haunted.  
  
Fearless, Risinger inquired, "Should we explore the forest now?"  
  
"It is too late. Even if we searched it tonight, I doubt we would see anything due to the overwhelming darkness," Nina reminded. "Besides, we should question the villagers first to see if they know anything about the occurrences lately."  
  
"Before just waltzing into town, I think that we should put on our cloaks first. I would not want anything to happen to you, Princess Nina, so I will use the expensive one in case it is cursed."  
  
"Thank you, Risinger."  
  
After donning their new cloaks, the two began the trek to Nabal. After about a half of a mile, they observed flashing lights and loud music coming from the city. The noise increased as they came closer and closer, and in addition to the music, loud bursts of laughter and singing could be heard.  
  
A large iron gate along with several armed sentries guarded the entrance to Nabal. The guards, who were chatting about who were the favorites in the Hippo-Dragon races the next day, pointed their lances at the concealed Winlanders when they reached their destination. "What business have you in Nabal, travelers?" asked one of the sentries, barely shouting over the thunderous racket within the walls.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" Risinger snidely remarked.  
  
Laughing at Risinger's audacity and insolence, the sentry continued, "Only tourists and riders that possess a silver ticket are allowed in the city during the Hippo-Dragon races. I guess it's because so many people come to the festival the day before. There is nowhere to put them all. Once the parties in the town square die down, many have to sleep in the streets!"  
  
"Silver ticket?" Nina whimpered. Removing her a hood so the guards could see her clearly, Nina tried to flirt her way into the city. "Neither of us have one, but we are extremely tired. Could you by chance let us in anyway?"  
  
"Sorry, but rules are rules."  
  
"But we were sent for by your king!" cried Nina.  
  
The sentries started to laugh hysterically, but all but the lead one were drowned out by the severe clamor. "I think we would know if anyone besides the soldiers from Tunlan were expected. Now be gone!"  
  
"How can you live with yourselves knowing that you denied access to an inn to two fatigued travelers?" questioned Risinger, believing that that would finally get to them.  
  
Remembering her mother saying that they would have to "unofficially" investigate, Nina pulled her hid back over her head, grabbed Risinger by his cloak, and dragged him away from the discourteous guards, who had ignored Risinger's last question and resumed their conversation.  
  
Placing her hand on her chin, Nina suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea. Since the guards will not allow us to enter the city, we will have to sneak in. We can follow the wall away from the gate and then fly into the city when no one is watching. I am sure most of the inhabitants are at the festival in the town square, so we should have no problems getting in unnoticed."  
  
Smiling, Risinger accepted her plan, "You do like to take risks, don't you? I like that."  
  
After playfully bowing, she made a motion to Risinger to follow her to an abandoned portion of Nabal's fortifications. With a swift beat of their wings, they effortlessly leaped and glided over the stone defenses and into Nabal's streets. However, after this achievement, they realized that they were more exhausted than they had thought. After all, they had flown from Hizan to Winlan and then from Winlan to Nabal in the same day.  
  
"We should look for an inn," Risinger suggested. "We have had a very long day."  
  
"I agree."  
  
They explored the vacant streets for a small duration of time, but the volume of the festival was devastating to their ears, which, because of their weariness, were very sensitive to the loud noises. As they dragged along for another twenty minutes, frustrated, they remained unlucky. In fact, Nina's strength had been completely depleted, and she collapsed into Risinger's arms. With adrenaline pumping to increase his endurance, Risinger used the last of his might to hoist Nina up in the air and carry her to a tavern. As Nina's head rested against across his arm against his shoulder, her hood fell back with the light breeze.  
  
Looking at her beautiful face, Risinger thought to himself, "I swore an oath to protect her, and yet here she is, unconscious. I must save her. But what is the likelihood of no one being here to help when I need it most?" Groaning, Risinger surprisingly saw a swaying wooden sign in the distance with a primitive picture of a bed painted on it. It was on the next street, however, so he would have to take an alley. Struggling to find the correct route, at last he found his way. Suddenly, he heard a soft sound, as if someone was watching his every move. Turning around cautiously, Risinger visually searched the surroundings, looking for any suspicious shadows, but his search was fruitless. Believing it to be a spare noise from the festival at first, he settled on the idea that he was imagining things due to his exhaustion. Entering the alley, he walked a few steps before he heard another sound. However, the second noise was much louder, but at least Risinger was sure of it being a shout from one of the festival games or songs this time. He continued to walk towards the building with the swaying sign.  
  
"I am almost there. Only a short distance left to go," Risinger thought to himself. Then there was a clank. "Who's there?" he shouted over the boisterous festivities. Pausing as if to wait for some sort of response, Risinger searched around again, but all he could see was crates randomly stacked up against the buildings and litter strewn across the rocky street.  
  
Before he knew what hit him, what felt like knives were being gently pushed against Risinger's back, and he was being threatened by an unknown figure.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" requested Risinger nervously.  
  
"Put her down," the voice said, "unless you want to die."  
  
"I will not. She is under my protection."  
  
"Oh is that what you fiends call it. The person kidnapped is now under your protection? I think not. Now, if you fear for your own life, I'd hand her over if I were you."  
  
"Kidnapper? I have not kidnapped this woman. I am her protector, and due to our extensive travel today, she has fainted from exhaustion." Almost pleading, Risinger said convincingly, "I am just trying to take her to that inn over there." Risinger pointed to the wooden sign at the end of the alley.  
  
Hesitating, the voice muttered, "Turn around-slowly. I will decide if you are telling the truth or not."  
  
The dark figure slowly lifted the sharp blades away from Risinger's cloak, so Risinger began to turn. Fearing for Nina's life because he was not in fighting condition, Risinger hoped that it was only a random thug. After rotating the full one hundred eighty degrees, he gazed blankly ahead at the empty space before him. Only the alleyway and a few broken crates could be seen. 


	8. Ch 8: New Faces

When Darkness Falls  
  
Ch. 8 New Faces  
  
The lack of presence severely disturbed Risinger, who shifted his head quickly to the left and right to survey the surroundings. Still holding Nina tightly, he spoke out, "Have you gotten a good look at me? Do I have the face of a criminal? Where are you?"  
  
"No. Despite your battle-hardened face, you do not appear to be a kidnapper," whispered a voice.  
  
Risinger instantly turned his head in the direction of the voice, but Nina's body in his arms blocked his view of the man. Stepping back a few paces, Risinger's face brightened upon the identification of the figure. "Mogu."  
  
A small, mole-like man was now in plain sight. Despite being only three feet tall, his stocky physique led Risinger to believe that he was very agile and strong, as most Gramorians tend to be due to extensive digging. "Do I know you?" Mogu questioned, confused.  
  
"No, you do not, but Princess Nina has told me dozens of stories about her journey last year. She described everyone's appearances perfectly, and since I wanted to meet you all so badly, I memorized her descriptions, although I didn't expect you to be quite so-" Risinger said, semi- conscience.  
  
"Short? That's the problem with you giants. You're always making fun of us little ones, even when you're half-dead. By the way, I didn't catch your name."  
  
Eyes increasingly droopier, Risinger responded, "I never gave it."  
  
Mogu did not look amused.  
  
"I am Risinger, bodyguard of Princess Nina."  
  
Mogu could see that Risinger was about to pass out, so he dropped the pleasantries and ordered, "This is not the time for formalities. We'll catch up later. For now, let's go to the Lancer's Retreat, which was where you were going anyways, I assume. I have a room there, and you can use it for the night if you wish."  
  
"We are in your debt." Mogu placed his arms gently around the Winlanders, hoping to support them in some way. Mogu was much stronger than he looked, but even he could not fully support two full-grown Winlanders when cantering. Walking extremely slowly toward the inn, the three finally arrived near the creaking sign, which could barely be heard above the loud festivities inside. Mogu noticed that the innkeeper was absent from his counter, a lucky break for the three. However, the journey up the stairs was one of the toughest yet, as Mogu was of no use to Risinger and Nina, since he almost had to climb to make it up the steps, something he was in no way used to back home in Gramor. After eventually stumbling up each and every step, Mogu showed them his room and gave them his bed. Due to her intense slumber, Nina would not have cared if she had been placed on the floor, but she received the most comfortable bed anyway because of status.  
  
After making sure Nina was comfortable, Mogu turned towards Risinger and said, "You're very lucky, you know. You were lucky to bump into me. You should have known all the rooms would be full during the Hippo-Dragon-." There was no point in continuing. Risinger was too tired to be paying attention to him, so Mogu stopped. Risinger had quickly fallen asleep on his bed. Realizing his mistake, Mogu chuckled and made himself at home on the hard wood floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the three slept at the Lancer's Retreat, Ryu arrived and landed in the desert town of Arad, a small village slightly south of Wisdon, the floating residency of Bleu, at about 4:30 in the morning. Circling around the only oasis in the desert, Arad was the only existing desert town on the entire continent. As tired and desperate as he was, he contemplated his journey to Arad. Was flying all that way really worth it? He could have waited for the messenger to return with Bleu, or was the meaning of the writing in his dreams so important that he needed the answer as soon as possible? He decided that it was, not to mention the fact that Lenwë was driving him crazy. So he made his way to the inn and rented a room, which was basically a corner of the single giant room. For once he was genuinely tired, as flying for as many hours as he had tended to do that do a person. Although the bed consisted only of straw covered by a sheet and a pillow, Ryu found it to be more than satisfying. Plopping down onto the mildly harsh surface, it only took him a few seconds to nod off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nina was the first to awaken from her night's sleep, or so she thought. After yawning and rubbing her eyes until she was fully awake, she looked around the room frantically. She had no clue where she was. After a few moments, her eyes fell on Risinger, and she immediately found comfort.  
  
"Nina-" A voice seemingly sounded out of nowhere. It wasn't long before she tracked down where the voice was coming from. In the corner of the room existed a small table, which seemed to look more like a stool as the time went by. The man of whom the voice belonged to had been busily writing away on a piece of paper.  
  
"Mogu?" Nina asked in awe. The little man quit writing and smiled as he looked up.  
  
"That's me," he chuckled. "You do know that rubbing your eyes will give you lots of wrinkles right?" Thinking about himself, he realized that as a mole-person, he had an abundance of wrinkles, although he was not accustomed to that habit. About to retract his last comment, he thought better to leave the situation alone.  
  
"Yes, Mogu. I was not expecting to see you here."  
  
Raising his voice slightly, Mogu snapped, "Why not? You've never heard of Syrus the Swift-Winged?" Due to his increased volume, Risinger finally woke up. Although it was partially his job to prevent situations like this from occurring to Nina, he allowed the conversation to continue, but listened closely.  
  
Nina instantly recognized the name, but she didn't remember where she had heard it from. After pondering it for a few more seconds, she sighed at shook her head as if she didn't even know what he was talking about.  
  
Unfortunately, Mogu was hurt by this. Since he was only nine years old, the equivalent of eighteen in age of almost every other species, he was more mature physically than mentally, causing him to be prone to outbursts of any kind more often than the other companions had been. "Don't you watch the Hippo-Dragon races, Nina?"  
  
"I have never actually been to one, but-" Mogu interjected before she could explain.  
  
"Fine. I see how it is! I thought we were friends." A tear formed in Mogu's eye, giving Nina the impression that he was about to cry.  
  
Nina felt horrible. How could she have known that he wanted her to watch the Hippo-Dragon races? She couldn't have, yet she was blaming herself anyways. "I am sorry, Mogu. If I had known how much they meant to you-"  
  
"Princess Nina, you do not have to apologize to this midget!" Risinger angrily roared.  
  
"Stop calling me short!" Mogu retorted. The bawling from both sides shook the floor beneath them, not to mention that it must have woken up everyone at the inn and perhaps a few in the streets, despite the fact that they probably partied until they dropped the previous night.  
  
They heard footsteps outside the door to their room, which was surprising. Whoever it was must have been fuming to stomp over Risinger and Mogu's boisterous argument. Several knocks on the door ensued. "What's going on in there?" The three stayed quiet, but facial expressions ranged from fear to anger to exhilaration. The man pounded on the door a couple more times. "I said what's going on in there!"  
  
With Risinger about to speak, Mogu adroitly hopped onto his bed and placed his small hands around his mouth. "Shhh! You're not supposed to be in here!" stressed Mogu, as he glanced around the room for a possible escape route. His eyes fell upon the window.  
  
Now heavily breathing, Risinger aimed a knife-like gaze at Mogu, and heatedly whispered, "You did not tell him we were here?"  
  
Mogu regretted, "I'm sorry guys. It was late last night, and I was trying to help you out. Give me a break!" Risinger calmed down but just a little. Continuing, Mogu directed the two towards the window, "That is our only way out."  
  
Nina was the first to stride towards the window, but she was soon blocked by a swish of Risinger's arm. "I will go first, Princess, to make sure it is safe." The pounds were coming more frequently now and much more forceful.  
  
"Hurry!" Mogu shouted as a low as possible.  
  
With that, Risinger and Nina donned their cloaks and leaped out the window, landing on the dirt street below. Surprisingly, most of the festival drunkards still lay sound asleep against various buildings. After brushing themselves off, Risinger turned to Nina to inquire about their next actions, but something unexpected happened.  
  
A blinding blow struck him on the cheek. Nina began to lecture, "Risinger. Never again will you insult Mogu or Ryu or any of the other companions like that! We are all friends, and we respect and accept each other's strengths and weaknesses. Mogu happens to be a little sensitive, but it is nothing to be scolded over, so I expect you to be more tolerable of him in the future."  
  
Deferring, Risinger's eyes settled down, leaving him calm and apologetic. "Princess, it will never happen again." An awkward silence followed, leaving princess and bodyguard staring into the eyes of the other. The tranquility was broken, however, when Mogu darted through the door of the inn so quickly that the hanging wooden sign blew up and around its pole, although it may have been the wind.  
  
A large bald man with a mustache, presumably the innkeeper of the Lancer's Retreat, came out of the door waving his fists. "Don't ever come back here again you freak!"  
  
After running hastily to his friends, Mogu waited for the innkeeper to slam the door before explaining, "Umm, I told him I sleepwalked. Actually, it's more like I sleep-act, meaning I act out my dreams as if I were actually there, and that that was a sort of nightmare. Boy, that was fun." He rolled with laughter.  
  
Nina's face displayed a mixed sense of disgust and brilliance toward his excuse, but Mogu ignored it, "Why are you guys here anyways?"  
  
Risinger looked at Nina as if silently asking if they should let Mogu in on it.  
  
"Oh, I see. Why don't you tell me all about it on the way to the trewell, and you can meet Syrus too?" Mogu asked excitedly.  
  
"That would be nice," responded Nina, hoping to learn what Mogu's been up to the past year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, Ryu felt a small nudge at his shoulder. Believing it to be part the surprisedly good dream he was having, he ignored it and went back to sleep. The force persisted, however, soon becoming a sharp jab. "Wake up, sir!" shouted a manly voice. "Ryu!"  
  
With a wave of his arm, he told the man he did not wish to be disturbed. "Leave me alone. I'm tired," he enlightened. Ryu rolled over onto his stomach and began snoring peacefully.  
  
Serenity broke, however, when the man started kicking him lightly to fully acquire his attention, "I need you to finish the task you set me out on!"  
  
Ryu looked up in half a daze, trying to fully make out the blurred figure he saw before him. "Go away! I've had a long night!"  
  
The man, now greatly discouraged, started to leave, believing that there was nothing he could say that would convince Ryu to cooperate. But one last plan came to his attention. One last ray of hope could possibly allow him to complete his task. He decided to try it out.  
  
Without turning back to face the sleeping hero, the man said with a slight inclination of amusement, "It's too bad you came all this way and won't even be able to see Bleu."  
  
Immediately, Ryu's ears perked up. That had done the trick. He sat up and stared at the vague impression of a man in front of him. As his eyes focused in on the figure, he realized who he was. He was a Winlander, and Ryu, in fact, was really hoping he would run into him, for the Winlander was right. He could not see Bleu without an item that the Winlander had been given expressed permission to carry for his task.  
  
At first, Ryu wanted to apologize for his ill-mannered behavior, but he decided against that, and cut straight to the point. "Can you please give me the key to getting into the city?" Although Ryu didn't say sorry verbally, his manner perfected depicted his feelings on the matter.  
  
The Winlander snickered and waved his index finger in back and forth. "I am not giving you anything, you see. I was given strict orders by the queen to fly to Wisdon, get Bleu, and bring her back, and I certainly will carry those orders out. The problem is that I can't get past her guardians without help. I need a strong warrior such as yourself to defeat them. Are you reading me?" His tone was that of deepest disrespect.  
  
Perturbed, Ryu decided to return the same courtesy back to the Winlander, "I'm reading you. You're too weak and scared to face the guardians."  
  
"Fine! I will go and bring Bleu back alone if I have to!" Ryu knew he had gone too far this time. The man stormed out of the inn and transformed into the Great Bird, leaving Ryu to ponder his mistake. After a few moments, Ryu realized that the Winlander would die if he were to fight the three ghosts. He quickly ran outside, wings all the while sprouting from his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Nina, Risinger, and Mogu were walking through Nabal at a rather slow pace, being careful to step over the bodies strewn throughout the streets in addition to discussing Ryu's dreams and their reasons for being there. The walk would end soon, as the Lancer's Retreat resided only a few blocks from the Happy Hippo, which was not only a first-class trewell (which is basically like a stable or kennel for Hippo-Dragons) but the official trewell for the Hippo-Dragon races.  
  
"So that's why you're here?" Mogu asked, looking slightly confused. "You're here to find out the source of a Grimfowl problem." Mogu's face suddenly showed a sign of understanding. "Come to think of it, I have been hearing rumors about Grimfowls going nuts, but I thought those drunkards were just making it up."  
  
"I wish that were true," sighed Nina, "but a lot of mysterious things have been happening, and Ryu seems to believe that all these occurrences are linked, and I cannot help but wonder as well."  
  
As these words left Nina's lips, the three arrived outside the Happy Hippo. It was modest-looking building, not something one would think was a first- class trewell. But then again, Hippo-Dragons were uncommonly easy to take care of, one of the only animals able to be completely confined without any complaint whatsoever.  
  
Mogu's face lit up with excitement, "We're almost there. I'm sure Syrus would love to meet you!"  
  
Risinger immediately questioned an animal's ability to "want to meet" someone, but he remembered his promise to Nina to leave Mogu and the others alone. All that escaped was a faint smirk. Mogu directed them into a large room, after which he took the lead and began to lead them to Syrus. Nina gawked at the seemingly endless amount of small pens. Never in her life had she seen so many riders and their mounts. As much as Nina was stunned, however, Risinger felt the exact opposite. Only too well did he know this atmosphere, for the stables of the grand army of Winlan were structured in the same fashion.  
  
After a short while, Risinger and Nina noticed that everyone had shifted their eyes from their own Hippo-Dragons to Mogu. Although many of the riders were cheering, several others were cursing at the mole, shouting insults or claims that they would defeat him.  
  
Bending over to speak with him, Nina whispered, "Mogu, what is going on? Has this commotion started all because of you?"  
  
Like earlier that day, Mogu was a little angered by her bewilderment, but he didn't show it. Embarrassed, he shrugged and responded as if he had no clue what she was talking about, "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe it's because I won Spring's Union Falls race four months ago."  
  
"Really Mogu!?!?" Nina exclaimed excitedly. "Congratulations!"  
  
Mogu momentarily stopped to soak up the praise. "Yeah, it was my first race too." he declared, suddenly stiffening up.  
  
As the cheering died down, a half tiger half man clad in black and orange gradually walked up to them from one of nearby pens, which enclosed a black Hippo-Dragon, possibly the only black one in the entire trewell. "Beginner's luck. That's all it was. I can assure you that he will not win today." After clenching his fists, he marched back to his pen. Nina appeared to be a little suspicious of the man, but Risinger apparently thought nothing of the threat.  
  
"Who was that?" Nina questioned forcefully.  
  
"That was Catorah, the second place winner from the Union Falls race and the returning champion of this race. As a Woren clan member, he's very dangerous and aggressive on the racetrack, and the same goes for his Hippo- Dragon, Shade. He actually rammed me at Union Falls a few times near the end, and for a second I thought he was going to claw and bite me as well."  
  
A hint of a smile grew on Risinger's face. "Is that not common in these races? I would think the prestige alone would drive men mad with greed."  
  
Looking strangely back at Risinger, Mogu responded, "It's not like that here. The officials don't allow that kind of behavior for safety purposes. That's why Catorah's got me worried. I can't help but wonder what he has up his sleeve this time. Oh well." His mood returned to his normal, cheery self. "Let's go find Sy!"  
  
Catorah had actually stopped the group only a couple stalls away from Syrus's, so they walked only a short distance before he finally came into view.  
  
"He is pink!" Risinger yelled, flabbergasted. Syrus grunted as if he knew Risinger was scoffing at him.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Mogu smiled. "Don't let Sy's color fool you. He's the best Hippo-Dragon in the world." Mogu went up to Syrus and hugged him, although his little arms could not reach all the way around him. Risinger looked as if he was going to be sick. "Now there is one more person I want you guys to meet." Mogu turned towards a beautiful young woman in the pen next to his. "Shyluu!" The woman turned around to see who was calling. He had evidently interrupted the grooming process of her bluish-purple Hippo-Dragon.  
  
"Ye-yes, Mogu?" she murmured faintly, while dawdling in there direction.  
  
At just that moment, Risinger realized the magnitude of her beauty. It surpassed even that of Nina's. He immediately tried to suppress these feelings.  
  
Now facing the Winlanders, Mogu enlightened them, "Shyluu's a little-well- shy. I met her about a week ago when I first got here. She seemed like she could use a friend, so I said 'hello.' She's really quite nice once you get to know her."  
  
For some reason, whether because of her extreme timidity or not, it took Shyluu quite a while for her to walk that ten or fifteen feet. After almost thirty seconds passed, however, she finally came up to them and introduced herself, although Mogu had basically done this by shouting out her name.  
  
"I am Nina, a friend of Mogu's, and this is Risinger, a personal friend of mine," Nina said cordially, keeping their identities a secret. Again, Risinger cherished a moment like this. He was usually referred to as a "bodyguard," but today he was a "personal friend." However, the duration of this warm feeling was much shorter than usual, for he found himself staring into Shyluu's captivating brown eyes.  
  
Shyluu blushed when her eyes gaze matched his. "Pleased to-meet you." After that, she scurried back to her pen.  
  
"The race doesn't start for another couple of hours, so make yourselves at home on those chairs while I get Sy ready. Wish me luck!" Mogu pleaded.  
  
Grinning, Nina assured, "We will cheer for you from the stands." A perplexed expression appeared on her face. "Come to think of it, I have not seen any raceway or coliseum around. Where is the track?"  
  
After scratching his head lightly, Mogu replied precisely, "That's not exactly an easy question to answer. We start in a small stadium just outside the castle gates. Then we make our way through the streets until we leave the entrance of the city. Next, we." Petrified, Mogu stopped there.  
  
"Next, you what?" wondered Risinger impatiently.  
  
Mogu gulped. "Next-we enter Grimfowl Forest." 


End file.
